An Unexpected Vacation
by TheCrestfallenFighter24
Summary: Izuku had plans to use his second summer break to train as much as he could, but what happens when an opportunity to build memories with his friends comes up and changes everything. Will going to Iida's family resort where they hold their own annual tournaments be a good thing for him instead of his scheduled training? Midoriya has a lot in store for him this summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first Fic in a while so I'm sorry that it will be pretty rusty at first. I use the Point Of View style writing or "POV" so it will be describing the story through the character name "POV" is written next to. Anything in quotation marks " ex giv" will be the characters speaking. I will leave details after some quotes to make it easier to tell who speaks but please tell me if I need to add more so the dialogue won't be as confusing.**

 **Another note is that anything is single quotes/apostraphe ' ex giv ' will be the characters reading to themselves like viewing a letter or text message**

 **and finally NO quotes or apostraphe's means the character is speaking internally to themselves. Hope this helps clarify any confusion and I hope you are ok with the rusty start. I can promise it will soon get better and thanks for stopping by**

* * *

*Summer break 2nd year*

After rescuing Eri and stopping overhaul class 1-a had a fairly normal school year as far as being a super hero school goes and before they knew it, summer break was here.

* * *

Izuku POV

"All right class is now over, make sure not to break any limbs while on break"

*I couldn't help but to give a light smile*

"You all take care now, don't go overboard with the parties." Aizawa said as he walked out and shut the door.

I have way too much to do than to worry about fun plans for summer.

*bell rings*

*Intense mumbling* "if I schedule my sleep periods in the day rather than night, I could use night time patrols and crime fighting as my physical training and bettering my fighting style effectively killing two birds wi.." *gets with with pencil*

"Hey Deku, come on! Didn't you hear, class is out!" Ochako was being as happy as ever, made me feel relaxed and a bit embarrassed about my mumbling habit still being around.

*All of Class 1-A starts standing up to leave but then groups up for a bit of chat to plan what they want to do over break*

"Yo bakugo, wanna go train at the gym with me and fat gum? We could use a guy to help build our defensive resistance" Kirishima was being enthusiastic about his training since fat gum was taking him as a side kick.

"You mean I get to beat people up with explosions and not get in trouble? Aw hell ya sign me up" Bakugo always did get along with kirishima, although I think it was cause there was finally someone who could understand part of the way he thinks.

"Midoriya, Uraraka! I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second." Iida came rushing at us but we've gotten used to being sprinted at by a dude who can out run a car.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Me and uraraka answered the same way I couldn't help but smile and try to hide me blushing a bit

"I was wondering if you would want to go to my families beach resort this summer. They're having an event for two weeks where people will compete in a tournament of puzzles and battles with quirks."

"We do it as a way of inviting people to our family agency that have potential and I know that if you want to be scouted that this can be another good chance by a better agency."

I didn't know what to think, this sounded like a great opportunity to make a better name for myself as the next symbol of peace. I just didn't think about how that would effect my training schedule with all might and plans on changing it up.

"I um, kind.."

"RESORT!" Almost all of 1-A roared

Being Iida, he does talk quite loud and didn't notice all his class mates listening in on his shouting.

"Tournaments? Puzzle and battle types, no way dude, can I join too Iida?" Kaminiari was hyped up for something like this to come up as he had no summer plans.

"More battles huh (looks at Midoriya) well I wanna fucking go too" said bakugo who started to smirk.

"That's all fine, my family asked me to invite as many friends that wanted to go as the tournament is a chance for everyone to compete in the ways they know how, we hold it with 3 other agencies so it's not ours alone that will be watching" announced Iida

Tokoyami and todoroki were listening but it didn't intrigue their interests until "There are also prizes, first place for the strategy tournament gets them a condo from the resort to live in, and also a 100,000 yen check" todoroki probably wanted to get his mom out of the mental hospital and found this as a great opportunity to get her somewhere she can relax without having to worry about endeavor, and tokoyami was more intrigued by the cash prize because he wanted something for his hero costume to make dark shadow recover faster but the support course couldn't make it because it costed too much.

"Look Iida, as much as.." *deku's whispering cuts off as everyone draws closer* "and the first place of the battle tournament gets 1 year of financial support for the hero agency they choose or make!" Iida had lit a bomb he didn't know was there. Everyone rushed to him to get more information, they all seemed interested as this was a chance where they could make it for themselves. He was giving details about how the two week event started the next Friday. Just one week from when school finished.

The events were held at night around 9:00pm

"Iida, I...I can't go." I felt as if I had punched him straight in the heart because I know he said he wanted us to grow stronger as hero's together and this was the chance to finally be sharpening our skills again.

"What!" Everyone was surprised someone like me would pass up such a chance. After all it was a resort that had accommodations and lodging paid for and he didn't even have to compete if he didn't want to.

"The hell does that mean deku, don't tell me your chickening out of another fight with me you bug" kaachan was still teasing me but not to the same extent as before, I think we've gotten a bit of respect building up over the time but this moment just broke down that wall.

"I just have a lot of training to do, I'm sorry but I can't" I activated full cowl and bolted to the door, opened it and before I left I heard uraraka tell me to wait.

I shouldn't have left like that, I turned my phone off but I bet if I turned it back on they would just keep calling me. "What time is it?" I looked at a candy shop I was passing by on the way home and it was... 4:30(pm) "Oh no oh no, I'm late!" I promised all might I'd have met up with him 30 minutes ago. I didn't think I spent so long after class ended at 3:30. Time flew by quick.

I ran to the beach and got their out of breath to all might looking at me like i was insane. "I...i...i..." i couldn't speak, i was out of breath from a full speed full cowl sprint. "Kid, don't push yourself, remember last time you almost blacked out from over working your muscles. Anyways you're late" he said with a big grin on his face, he didn't seem to mind, he was just too calm and care free to be angry. "Yeah i...I'm sorry. Whew! Iida kinda invited me to go to a resort that his family has for an event they hold every year." All might turned to me and said

"woah a resort, wait I think I know the one, they hold those tournaments where you either battle in 1v1's to the top or the one's where they have you put in obstacle courses that require you to solve puzzles to progress right!" All might sure seemed informed.

"How did you know?" I didn't think this was a big thing, I knew of ingenium and the previous Iida's but this wasn't something talked about online much.

"They had that stuff going on since back when I was first starting off as a rookie." He pointed at himself with a big smile "takes me back, I won the battle tournament in my first year of high school but man, the place there is beautiful and I had a blast."

"Woah since you were barely starting off with one for all!" I couldn't believe it was that much of an event, or that he won against everyone else there as a first year. Wait, he's been able to use one for all since he got it so all that combat training with Gran Torino probably got him that spot.

"Yeah, the times sure do fly by fast, so when is it? Have you packed up yet?" He asked me that and I froze

"Wait wait wait, what?! But what about the training, the schedule, me mastering all of one for all! This is such a huge setback" before I knew it I was mumbling about everything being thrown off.

"Look kid, you can't just go through life worrying about everything or you'll pass by every opportunity that makes the life you lived great" I didn't expect such wise words to be coming at a time of me needing to be rushing and working my way up.

"Just think, how much time do you have to spend with your friends if you're wasting it overthinking about your future, I know you need to control one for all and fast but you have to make sure that you think about yourself every once in a while. The crazy selflessness that was in me and that I see in you is great, but then you'll end up making the same mistake I did one day and it all goes down hill from there. All for One and Chisaki are gone, but tomura is still out there and so are others. I don't want you to waste life the way I did in over complicating the way I saved people. Sure I helped everyone I could, but in 70% of those situations other heroes were there that could have solved it no problem but I just did it faster."

"I see, I just don't understand why this would be such an opportunity if I could spend more time with you, the time you and I don't have left..." I wanted to start tearing up but that habit had to go, and has to stay away. I can only smile from now on

"I get it kid, you don't want me to be gone and leaving you to figure things out alone because I'm the only one who understands you." So he does understand why I

"But that's also the reason you should go. Your friends are going right, knowing Young Iida he probably shouted it out loud and everyone else wanted in right!" He was smiling bright again

"How did you know?" It's like he was there

"You have them midoriya, im not the only one you should fall back on and rely upon. I taught you what i could about one for all and what it means to be a hero, what you do with that power is all up to you. There are times that I won't be able to guide you yes, but when those times come you should look upon those friends who also understand you and that can help you in those times."

He's right, I can't just keep coming and throwing all my problems onto him. Thinking back, all the times I've gone overboard and broken my limbs, he's probably been blaming it on himself for giving me that power to begin with. I need to learn to rely on others and not just myself. I don't need to be dependent on them but if I keep going overboard *Flashback to doctor's room* "midoriya if this happens say, 2 or 3 more times, you better prepare yourself to live with your arms paralyzed" *cut back* all of my training will have gone to waist if I end up with unusable limbs or an injury like all mights. At least until I can control 100% or however much that makes me strong enough to protect others and not leave me worrying about myself.

"So I guess I'm going!?" I said unsure about myself and I received a smile and a thumbs up from all might himself.

Before I knew it I had jumped in to a whole scene of events that would make this one of my best decisions yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Ochako POV

"What was with Deku? You don't think he's gotten tired of hanging out with us do you Iida?" I honestly am a little worried because I didn't think that he would pass up an opportunity like this. Or did he already have plans for summer with someone else? I was hoping we would get closer this break, but I can't stop him or hold him back from his hero work because of my selfish feelings. Right?

"Nonsense Uraraka, if anything he is just going to be training like there is no tomorrow again."

"Yeah, you're right Iida. He's not one to change a schedule he's already made right haha" I was only laughing to try and mask my disappointment but looks like no one caught on. At least not Iida, but whose to say I can't go have fun right?

* _Buzz...Buzz_ * Iida began shaking again

"It appears I'm getting a call, from... Midoriya!" Iida answered and I got closer to try and listen in, but it was too hard to hear.

"Good to know...no worries...alright then." *bleep* Iida hung up.

"well what did he say!?" I asked him like I was a reporter on the scene of a breaking news story.

"He said that he had a change of schedule, that he was sorry for bursting out like that and that he's accompanying the rest of us to the resort and competing in both tournaments" I started to smile too much but I couldn't help it, I never thought he would go back on his schedule for anything besides an exclusive all might action figure.

"Let's see, it's 4:45 now, I should get going to let my mother know of the attendants, everyone gave me their information, I will text everyone more details when I get home" Iida then grabbed slips that had phone numbers from some of his classmates he didn't have before and walked home.

"Well we should get going too, gotta prep for those battles!" Kirishima said it like his eyes were burning with firey passion only to get punched by bakugo saying "You don't have a chance, get ready for me to win again losers."

"You gonna cry when you win again too bakugo" Kaminari snickered holding back his laughter as best he could and earning a high five from jirou.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY BITCH" bakugo charged at him only for kirishima to block him and hold him back.

"Calm down bro, settle it in the ring" that statement made kaminari tense up and have a look of fear that made jirou burst out laughing even more

"Alright well I'm heading home too" I said, I have lots of packing and planning to do.

When I got home I took a shower and watched tv until it was time to go to bed when I got a group text from Iida.

"We will be lodging at this resort... and the train to pick everyone up will be in 3 days. I know it's still a week from now but we like to have you guys there already before the main events start to prepare or relax beforehand."

Well, I have 3 days to pack everything I'm gonna need, so let's see I should take sunscreen, an umbrella, a towel, my swimsuit. Wait. Deku, swimsuit! My cheeks are burning, I can feel it. No, no it's totally normal, if I'd gone with friends and saw deku there if I'd never met him I wouldn't be like this, right? Who am I lying to, this is gonna be embarrassing, everyone's gonna notice. I just gotta think calmly breathe in *Deku's image pops in her head* *blush* this is gonna be so much harder than I thought.

* * *

Izuku POV

*looks at phone* "ok, that gives me 3 days to pack up the essentials sunscreen, towel, trunks got it. As for clothes.."

Upon looking into further detail I found that support items were not allowed unless needed like UA's tournament. So that means it back to fighting without gear to support my limbs or help with heavier damage. I dont really need to win, but it would really help start me off as a hero after graduation assuming I can control more of my power by then.

After starting to pack a bit, I think i'll call it a night and go shopping for some stuff I might need tomorrow, some snacks for the ride might be good, as well as a hat for some shade.

*Morning*

"Izuku! breakfast is ready"

"Coming mom"

I got up and started to brush my teeth when i check my phone and see three new messages.

"Me, Iida and kaminari are going shopping later, you wanna join?" it was from kirishima

"you awake midoriya?"

"message back when you can, were meeting up at the mall at 10:30am."

I look over at the wall clock and its 10:10. Aw man better hurry. I sped brushed, jumped into some clothes, a black t-shirt with a plus ultra logo on it and some green cargo shorts.

"honey, foods getting cold"

oh man breakfast! i already forgot.

"thanks mom"

I started shoving everything i could down and choked on a rice clump and washed it down with some tea.

"Izuku dont tell me you're already starting more of that training again, you were so tired last time and you came home a mess each day."

"No mom, its just im meeting some friends at the mall at 10:30"

"thats a 10 minute train ride and it takes 15 min to get to the station from here."

"yea augduaheuhdh" i was trying to talk while eating and ended up choking again.

"easy, im sure your friends wont leave, they'll still be there with you late or not."

"done, anyways im going now."

"hon what do you even need from the mall" thats right, I never told her about the resort!

"friend, resort, 2 weeks, leaving monday, love ya bye!"

"wai-wha IZUKU!" I wanted to explain, but i didnt want to have the others waiting on me there.

I was sprinting in full cowl again and man it was tiring but i made to the train within 2 min. Lets see, its 10:17 and it leaves at 10:20 so I got to run to the mall which is roughly 3 minutes normally but with full cowl it should only be 30 seconds.

*Screeeee* alright 10:31 but oh well, now just to get to the mall.

*Full cowl*

Normally quirks in public are not allowed but with a provisional license and going through alley's you can avoid getting in trouble.

*jumps side to side off buildings to the roof and does one last jump off a rooftop to across the street where the mall parking lot and entrance was*.

"Made it"

As i was walking to the entrance I could see Iida there and he was waving along with kaminari and kirishima. Satou also seemed to join as well as todoroki who were looking at all the stuff inside.

"Sorry im late, i saw the messages when i woke up but i was a little late." I wiped off a bit of sweat from my forehead.

"Not to worry, we have plenty of time for shopping Midoriya" Kirishima seemed excited, he probably couldnt wait to face off against bakugo with unbreakable mode.

"Alright then, lets get going" Iida smiled as he opened the air lock doors and I felt the nice cold AC blast me when he opened the first door, the second door inside the building made it feel like it was winter air again and it was amazing.

"Alright, first place I wanna hit up is the shades store!" Kaminari started heading to the left path

"Oh yeah great idea, I forgot the sun there is going to be very harsh on the eyes" said Iida seriously

"Yeah, for eye protection... right" Kaminari said slowly, pretty sure he wanted the shades for something else.

"lets go"

When we got there there was hundreds of styles to go for, colors and designs i've never seen before.

"Bro check out these" Kirishima said smiling with thumbs up. He chose some that were tinted red and had flames along the temple lines.

"I like these" Todoroki had some blue tinted shades that looked like they were from CSI miami.

"Check these out guys" Kaminari had some plain looking black shades

"Sure they're cool dude but they're just regular shades man" Kirishima said trying to convince him for something more unique.

Kaminari turned around and said "Yeah, but they're not; in the bottom corners of these things you can see behind you! See the clock over there it says 11:04"

"WOAH!" everyone was impressed

"I didnt think they had actual spy stuff here" said satou

Kaminari started smiling while giggling

"I'm buying these ones for sure" he said walking to the register.

"I'm going for these" Satou pulled out some yellow-orange tinted shades that fisherman normally wear.

I didnt know what to choose, there were so many styles. I saw some retro style shades with an emerald tint and I figured that something plain would work just fine with me.

"I got mine" I was pretty happy with it, it matched my style or lack of.

"Staying true to yourself aye midoriya" Iida said patting my back

"Then as will I!" He ended choosing some that had the same frames as his regular glasses just with a darker ocean blue tint. It looked like it suited him just like i felt mine did to me.

"So whats next on the list?" I asked unsure of any plans we didnt make

"I say swimming trunks" Satou suggested proudly wearing his new shades already

"All the ones i had don't fit anymore" everyone mumbled around that they were in a similar situation so we then headed towards the shops with water gear and clothing.

As everyone was shopping around i was just watching by because i already had swim trunks that fit, i saw todoroki grab a pair that had flames imprinted on the left leg and ice spike on the right. FrostFire was a common design, but it was cool that it fit his style so well.

Eventually everyone was done and they all looked at me with only my glasses

"wh-what guys" was I doing something wrong

"You said you already had trunks right?"

"uh um yeah"

"Let me ask, do you have any that dont have all might plastered all over them?"

He was right! Everything I had was All might stuff. I never thought things through of how obsessed I was, its not bad to wear it, but at the same time i'm gonna look like a dork in front of everyone, in front of ura...

*huge blush*

"Hey guys he finally realized what's actually gonna be at the resort" said a way too happy Kaminari.

"Now lets get you something more your style midoriya." kirishima said pulling me into the store.

The first ones I ended up buying were these black trunks with green flames emitting firefly like lights from Nike (These are real trunks if you wanna look up the picture)

and the other two i got where white trunks with blue waves on them and black trunks with blue lightning strikes.

"Nice choice on the fire ones midoriya, they dont look like agressive flames more like a light guiding people in the dark" Kirishima was trying to make it sound like a manly philisophical thing.

"Where to next?" this time Satou was the one who asked

"Well its 1:24 so I say lunch cause im getting pretty hungry." Todoroki was right; it had only been 3 hours since I ate but the others got up earlier than me and ate earlier so lunch sounded right

"Cool, I could go for a cinnamon roll" said satou smiling

"for your lunch?" said kaminari

they kept the conversation as we were walking and i couldn't help but think about what we were gonna do during the day of the events or the 4 day relax/prep periods. I guess i shouldn't overcomplicate things. I'll get there when I get there right? Now what should I get for lunch...?

* * *

 **End of chapter 2**

 **I didn't know what premise to make a fanfic of so i left it open ended like this to hopefully leave any ideas open. Will take any criticism as I am a rusty writer who just got by on all their english classes to pass them.**

 **Let me know what you think and I should have next chapter up tomorrow hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay, had to do some stuff IRL, anyways here's chapter 3**

 _ ***3 days before trip***_

Ochako POV

I packed everything right? I should really get some headphones to listen to some music on the way there. I think I'll go tomorrow though because I still want to finish cleaning my room before I go and leave it all empty. Maybe I can *Ring Ring* Its momo?

"Hello"

"Hey Uraraka, me and the girls wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with us later?"

"um, the mall?" I looked around and decided that I would reschedule the cleaning for tomorrow. "Yeah sure what time?"

"we'll be there at 2:00pm"

*looks at clock* 1:34 so I have a bit of time to change.

"Ok sounds awesome, see you momo"

Welll there goes the change of plans, but oh well because now I have to figure out what to wear to the mall. I guess i'll go with... these! It's just a vertical stripe pink and white shirt with a black skirt, but its good enough for some mall shopping. Now I gotta go catch the train.

* * *

Izuku POV

"Well that was great, I didnt expect the cafeteria to have such good food here" Kaminari had ordered a spicy chicken sandwich and it didn't look half bad to me, though spicy foods aren't exactly my specialty.

"Yeah, my cinnamon roll was great" Satou looked like he was ready to run for miles on end

"Well that covers lunch, I think I might head back home now. I still haven't explained the whole resort thing to my mom and I left without telling her so i bet she's freaking out right now." I didn't want things between us to be anymore distant as they already were, to her my dream must be her nightmare if i'm always cutting her off and leaving her without answers while she worries everyday I might be a target from the next villains attack.

"Really Midoriya? At least stay long enough to play some games at the arcade." Kirishima was trying to make sure everyone was sticking around so I guess he didnt want to make the others feel like leaving too

"I mean were gonna see each other in a few days, I just need to make sure I fix things and leave them right before going to the resort."

"Hang on Midoriya" Iida was trying to get me to stay now

"You forgot your bag with your stuff"

"Oh yeah, thanks" and with that I grabbed my bag and jumped to the second floor and made my way back home

* * *

Kirishima POV

"Iida, you were supposed to tell him to stay! You basically just told him to leave" I was too confused to talk anymore

"But midoriya had things to do, as a good friend holding him back I couldn't force him to stay" Iida was talking like a robot again, though I kinda agreed with those manly words of wisdom

"Did you forget why we told you to send him the invitation to the mall" Todoroki added in softly

"Oh yeah, Kirishima and Yaoyorozu had set up mall trips for both Midoriya and Ochako to be here and as the group of girls got here we were supposed to leave Midoriya and they would bounce on Ochako so the two would have some alone time right and Iida did it so Midoriya wouldnt be suspicious." Kaminari explained the whole plan again to the group.

"But why would we..." Iida was cut off

"Because were trying to get them together. Its not rocket science Iida. A boy and a girl on date at the mall, have you never heard of a date." Todoroki just spit fire at Iida! figuratively anyways

"Well its a little late now, we better call Yaoyorozu and tell them to call of the trip and well figure something out for tomorrow." I looked at the clock and realized

*2:07pm*

"Crap"

* * *

Ochako POV

I was walking to the entrance point and I saw the girls and floating clothes of one, already there.

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late" It was only a couple minutes, but still I felt bad making them wait for just me.

"Its all great! Lets head on in" Momo was really excited about shopping which is normal, but what could she possibly want from a store she couldn't have already bought or made?

"Where are we heading first?" I didnt know what stores the others planned on going to, nor did I know what else I wanted besides the headphones so I could relax to a bit of music on the train ride.

"Tooru said she was hungry right" sounded like yaoyorozu coughed a bit mid sentence

"You're not getting sick right?" I didnt want her to be too sick to call of the resort

"I could really go for some good cookie dough ice-cream" Tooru sounded really excited about it while brushing off my question for momo.

So we were walking to the cafeteria when we see some of the guys from class getting up and looking like they were in a hurry for something

"Oh hey, you guys are here too?!" I didnt think todoroki or Iida were the shopping type, but the more the merrier.

"Oh, hello uraraka, what a coincidence" Iida was being extra robotic today and he looked like he was sweating even though it was freezing in here. I should have worn some jeans.

"yeah we were just finishing lunch and gonna go over to the arcade. where are you guys going?" Kirishima looked like he was smiling shakily.

"Yeah we were gonna get... ice cream" Mina added in slowly.

"you guys didnt invite midoriya with you today?" Yaoyorozu looked a bit angry through her smile. was she ok?

"We did, but he had to go home to settle some stuff." Satou added in.

"Oh I see." momo responded.

"Mind if i talk to you Todoroki" she added and they went to a kiosk while talking."

* * *

Todoroki POV

"This should be far enough, and I already know. We tried to stop him but then Iida made it look like him leaving wasnt a big deal and he bolted."

"Well then what are we gonna do? The big plan was for us to go to the ice cream place across the mall while you guys went to the arcade and left those two to spend some time together going through the mall."

"I know, we realized it was too late to call off just a couple minutes before you showed up because we couldnt stop midoriya and it was too late."

"Well what do we do now? I told the girls not to worry about money because I was paying for the Ice-Cream and ride to and from we can't actually shop like we told her and she's gonna catch dont tell me i have to create counterfeit and..." She started to panick.

"Don't panick, here." I pulled out my wallet and handed them my debit card

"The code is 9920, use what you need but try not to go over 50000 yen please (~450 USD) not that I care, my old man had been giving my account money since I started using my left side and when I interned with him he gave my account 200000 yen. It'll hurt his money not mine but I dont want my bank to get suspicous of too many big purchases"

To be honest, i've heard countless stories of men handing over debit or credit cards to women and it did not end well but this was for a friend. Without him I would still be my old self, too blind to the truth that i'd put other people futures at risk over a false fear.

"Wait todoroki" She seemed real shocked, in retrospect it probably looked like i was flaunting my wealth, but i just didnt want them to have a bad time or compromise the plan.

"Don't worry about it, you can return it when we meet up again next." I started walking back when she said

"Thank you, you're amazing" Hearing those words from her, made my core feel a little warm.

"Take care" with that me and the guys went to the arcade for about an hour and then headed home.

* * *

Yaoyorozu POV

I couldn't help but feel like todoroki was willing to go for any lengths for helping us all out. and I couldnt shake the feeling that I was starting to get pulled in by that protective nature. Wait what am I thinking, I need to focus. The plan is to get Midoriya and Uraraka together first. although since it backfired i think it would be better if we just let things happen naturally, I dont want to be a huge cost on Todoroki again

"Ok, well you guys decided what Ice cream you wanted yet?" I asked them blinking fast a few times but not too many that ochako would notice.

"Strawberry for me" Mina jumped in trying to move along the failed operation.

"Pistachio for me" Tsu added

"Then lets go!" I led them and set up on how to get the girls in on the plan. When ochako is up to order i'll huddle everyone together and tell them that the new plan is to go shopping for a bit and i'll cover the costs (not really though sorry todoroki) and we'll get some basic stuff for the beach.

Sure enough, plan went without a hitch when we got there. All that was left was to go shopping then home. Almost home free. and here she comes

"Vanilla? out of all the flavors they had none of them caught your eye Uraraka?"

"Hey, can't beat a classic" she said smiling with her softserve in hand

"Yeah its just so plain tho" Jirou added.

Actually, makes sense she liked plain things, probably should've guessed from the start.

Eventually we finished up and i tallied the cost to 1400 yen (~13 USD)

"Where to next? I'm paying for the stuff we need for the beach" I'm really sorry todoroki, just a little longer and its over with.

"Cool, i could use a swimsuit" Mina brought up a good point, this could be a chance to get something to make Uraraka stand out to Midoriya. Its not meddling right, were just setting her up for the natural reaction from him so its fine.

"I agree, I want to look my best" tooru added in either as a joke or completely serious

When we got to the swimsuit section of the store, there were so SO many designs. I have to hold myself and the others back, I wish I could get some of the nice ones for everyone but not break todoroki's trust.

Mina was the first to come back with a bikini that was blue with purple iris designs on the cups.

Tsu went for a one piece suit that was green with black striped at her side. They were really themselves.

"I got mine" tooru walked out wearing a swimsuit that had teddy bears on them.

"You sure? looks a little too childish if you ask me" Jirou said

"Its cute, unlike your little death skulls on yours jirou"

"WHAT! its my style. since when did you have any ted.."

"I'm walking out now" A nervous Ochako walked out of the changing room in a white swim suit.

No way! It was crouchet high neck bikini with a pattern of a couple roses growing starting from the cup area and climing up to the neck, and it had two white rose heads connecting the tied strings on her hips. It hugged her so well, no way Izuku could ignore her if he saw this!

"That..! THAT LOOKS BEAUTIFUL ON YOU." Mina ran over and inspected her closer

"th..thanks, but its not something i was serious about buying haha; its way too far out of my price range." so far everyone else chose something within 6,000 yen (35~USD)

"How much could it possibly be" I asked and I wished I didn't

"25000 yen"(~225 USD) she said dissapointed

"THAT MUCH" Everyone basically screamed that nearby shoppers glanced for a second and continued on with their day.

"But it looks so good on you" tooru said trying to sympathize with Uraraka's dissapointment

Together the price for the suit I chose and the others without Uraraka put the total at 31,000 yen (~280 USD) and with Uraraka it would put the total to 56,000 Yen (~505 USD)

"Well then get it" I said it painfully. Sorry Todoroki, it was for the greater good. I know I said i wouldn't interfere anymore but this NEEDS to happen.

"No momo, I can't its just too much." I didnt know how to convince her it was ok until

"Consider it the birthday present she forgot to get you last year" Tooru said reminding me of how panicked I was when I forgot her birthday that I reached behind me and gave her a matrioska doll of me.

"Yeaaahh she's right, its a debt I still owe you especially when you made me that amazing cake for my birthday uraraka."

"Are you sure" This was my chance

"Yeah, it fits you too good than to be on anyone else." I got this

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she squeezed me so tight in a bear hug I was considering if her real quirk was compression arms.

"anything else?" Mina asked

"I think that covers it" Tsu added "It is getting late, its 7:30pm. I should head back, I need to make dinner for my siblings."

Time to go home. Finally. The plan may have been a screw up, but besides me owing todoroki now I think everything ended great.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Again, my bad for the late upload. I have nothing scheduled for tomorrow so im gonna try and get two chapters done as they normally take 40 min to- 1 hr 20 min depending on my thinking while listening to music. If I do finish those two chapters I'm only gonna upload one so I can save an upload for sunday cause im gonna be busy and I wanna make this a 40 ish chapter story before september and 2k word chapter uploads for me aren't difficult but not exactly easy either. Hope you all have been enjoying so far, those 2 reviews I did get really helped motivate me to finish the 3rd chapter late but its still today in Pacific time anyways so here.**

 **Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku POV

*2 days until resort trip*

When I got home I explained everything about the trip to my mom and she wasn't exactly happy that I'd been holding secrets from her, which I already expected her to say that, but what really made me feel bad is that I was constantly distancing our relationship with each other and I did not like leaving her to worry about me constantly. I decided I'd give her a heads up on everything from now on because I didn't want her passing out more than me like during the school tournament. Afterwards I got home I just went to my laptop and was searching some forums on new news from video games or heroes. I found a cool GIF of a guy jumping off a zeppelin that was on fire from this one WW1 game.

"I should get to bed. After tomorrow its just 2 more days until the trip. *yaaawwn*"

*Deku, why would you*

*way to go moron*

*what did I do? *

*darkness*

"WHA-t did iii?"

What kind of dream was that? All I remember is Uraraka crying with me and her on the beach at night, then Kacchan looking at me like I failed him and me being alone in the dark.

"Let's see, it was probably just a dream. Still it felt a little too real"

What time is it? It is 11:20am! Man I need to stop oversleeping, but I guess its summer break so I can but I shouldn't make this a habit.

"Mom, sorry I woke up la- and she's not here"

I looked over at the table and saw a note that she left.

"Izuku, I went downstairs to help out the new neighbors moving in, breakfast is in the fridge, if you wake up in time some help would be nice."

"Aw man, why didn't she wake me up"

"P.S you looked too peaceful to wake up, sorry hun"

My eye twitched a bit, well better hurry. I don't want to look rude to the new neighbors. I finished eating the French toast mom made and threw some clothes on and jumped off the railing to the floor below and landed with a flip to the one below. Aaaanndd they saw me.

"You must be Izuku said a man wearing a brown shirt and jeans with a ball cap. Nice to meet you, I'm Tetsuo Hatake. We're the new neighbors moving in down stairs."

"Nice to meet you sir" I bowed slightly and shook his hand.

"Your mother's helping my wife move the dining table in."

"Oh is there anything else I can help out with, I kinda woke up late" I said shrugging off a nervous smile.

"Yeah I could use some help getting the mattresses up here"

"Ok sounds good, are they downstairs?"

"Yeah the movers truck has them in the parking lot behind the building."

"Ok I'll be right back" *Full cowl! 8%* I jumped off the railing again and zig zag bounced down the building.

"Wait what ju-"

Ok here's the first mattress. Oh and there is a smaller one too, do they have a kid? I lifted it above my head and bounced in a zig zag again back up and after a wobbly landing I ran down the hall with the mattress above me.

"Ok here it is." I said propping it against the wall

"HOLY!" he screamed pretty loud that I heard footsteps from inside coming towards us.

"What is it dear, did you hurt your back again" his wife looked worried at him trying to massage his back lightly.

"are you ok daddy?" a little girl about 5-6 years old looked at him with a slight amount fear thinking he was injured as well.

"What's wrong" I recognized that voice that was my mom.

"Oh hey hun, when did you get here."

"About a minute ago" I said back

"You carried that mattress by yourself and hurt your back didn't you dear, I told you to wai-"

"No no, it's the kid."

"Wait me?"

"Yeah he got here a minute ago, I introduced myself and asked him for help with carrying the mattress and before I knew it he was gone and then back up again within 30 seconds holding it above him like it was nothing!"

I never stopped to think that using my quirk in front of people looked out of the ordinary, I guess powers aren't rare, but one for all's speed and strength really boost the limits of what I would be capable of in my age with my current physical strength.

"Oh, yeah sorry; I didn't mean to startle you, I just figured it would be faster if I used my power to bring it up"

"Also I don't believe I've introduced myself to you yet miss, I'm Izuku Midoriya, very nice to meet you."

I glanced over at the kid and said "Oh and you as well" I bowed slightly towards the little girl hiding behind her dad.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Izuku, I'm Haruka Hatake and this is our daughter Miu"

She gave a slight wave from behind her father.

"It's nice to meet you all" I said

"Well with your help we might just be able to finish moving in sooner than we thought."

The rest of the day I spent helping move their things, when we finished they gave me a popsicle to help cool down

"That's quite the quirk you have there kid"

"Thanks, I trained real hard to get it like this"

"Oh, I should mention I've got a fortune teller quirk and my wife has telepathy."

"Woah, that's amazing! So you can see peoples futures?"

"Well the thing is I have to be asleep and next to the person I'm seeing the future of and it will appear in my dream. Its kinda lame in the practicality but I do get to make sure I can protect my family by staying near them"

"I think that's awesome"

"Yeah last night we were sleeping on an air mattress downstairs, our daughter has a hard time controlling her quirk, but hers basically allows her to see someone's future and show them while they're dreaming. We noticed it has a small radius of about 30 meters but in case you felt like you were in a different place while sleeping last night, you know why. I hope it didn't startle you"

"Oh no, not at all" So that's why I saw Uraraka Crying? And Bakugo yelling at me? And me being alone? This future thing left me with more questions than answers.

"Anyway, she's getting a tutor next week so you won't have to deal with it forever, but I ask that you put up with it for the time being if you can, I've already informed your mother of it.

"Oh I see, it shouldn't be too bad" *Grumble* Now that I think about it, all that heavy lifting and running made me pretty hungry and it was 4:07 pm now

"Haha, sounds like you could use some food. I appreciate the help so how about some lunch? It's a little late but I owe you a good thanks"

"Sounds great"

When we walked in I smelled something very familiar, it was *Sniff sniff* KATSUDON! (Izuku's favorite meal)

"Oh you're here just in time, food is ready now so grab a plate and take a seat"

"Your mother helped prepare the food, she said you liked katsudon so we went grocery shopping while you were helping move stuff in."

I smiled like a little kid on Christmas. We went through dinner talking about me at UA and all the time the kid kept glancing at me. After dinner her parents were cleaning up and my mom was helping clean the table while I was on the couch. Miu walked over and looked nervous

"Do you need something, don't worry I wont bite" I said smiling

She seemed to smile back and she took a seat on the recliner next to the sofa

"your dream yesterday, did you see"

WHAT! You mean she sees my dreams too? Oh no, she might learn about one for all!

"You mean, you can see it too" I asked nervously.

"mmmhhmm"

"All I remember is my friend crying, and my other friend yelling at me and then being alone. Its all pretty blurry to me"

"She was sad you chose another girl you said you liked" she said it as if she knew what happened.

"WHAT!" everyone looked over at me

"Oh false alarm, my friend texted me a joke"

"why would I do that to her?"

"I don't know, you and some other people were playing a game where you either did a dare or told the truth"

"All I know is you got nervous and chose another girl to kiss, and your friend ran away crying."

Um wait what! She must be looking into the time when I'm at the resort.

"Ok, so will knowing that change the future?" I was asking a kid for complex time space physics answers and I didn't think to how stupid I looked.

"maybe, if you change your answer anyways" she said giggling. She gave me a few more details of when it happens and then my mom called over.

"Izuku, I think it's time we head back." My mom was right. Maybe today wasn't such a bad thing, I got a huge upper hand on my future now I just have to figure out how to pull it off. *Blush* but in front of everyone?

"Thanks for your help today Izuku, and you too Ms. Midoriya." They said bowing

"Of course, if you need help with anything else just ask" and with that we headed back.

"They seem real nice" I said to my mom

"Yeah, they told me of little Miu's condition and I was wondering why I had a dream where I slipped with a tower of dishes this morning but instead I caught myself before it happened."

"Yeah, I had a dream where I stubbed my toe while moving the couch" I said lying to her to throw the suspicion and subject away without anymore questions.

I was playing some video games until bed time and I couldn't help but stay awake for a while thinking about how I could play it off without embarrassing myself in front of everyone and without hurting Uraraka.

I better just change the game before this happens, I guess that's my best bet. *Yawwn*

*Hey I can see more clear this time*

It looks like it's the same day, my future-self checked my phone for the date and time and it looked the same from what miu described. I looked real sweaty as if I was training and I was by an area with a lot of rocks that were rubble behind me and I was standing on an overhang cliff above the ocean laying back with my arms crossed. I guess my solution was to avoid the game and avoid from hurting Uraraka's feelings.

"Deku!" She called out to me and both me and my future-self turned to her.

She walked over to me and brought me a water bottle. She said everyone was just playing in the game room with the air hockey and pool tables. She decided to make sure I was all right.

*Future deku and Uraraka conversation*

"Thanks, I forgot mine back in my room" my future self-grabs the bottle

"Deku, I wanted to ask you something"

Oh man, here it comes.

"Do you like someone?"

"well what do you mean by that Uraraka"

Her voice started getting shaky

"Like you want to be next to that person all the time and that sometimes you cant think straight when you're near them"

"Yeah, I guess I can relate a little"

"What would you do if you wanted to be with them but you didn't want to get in the way of their dreams?"

She was laying down next to me and we weren't looking at each other but I could see she was starting to tear up

She sniffled and then the future me got up and saw her starting to cry.

"Im sorry, its just I don't know what to do" she said crying

my future-self needs to do something QUICK

*eyes open slowly*

NO! NO WAY! Why did it end so early? Its only one more day until the resort comes around and this happened at around 11 pm on the second day there so that means Wednesday night is when it'll happen.

Today was Monday and the train comes to pick us up tomorrow at 10:00am. I have one more chance to future dream to make the right choice. Wait, how do I even go about doing this? Man relationships are hard.

*1 Day Left Until Resort Trip!*

 **Authors note: I didn't want to make the entire focus on this story chapter on just Izuku alone but its much-needed development to set up for the plans for future chapters so I only had him this chapter and some made up OC neighbors. Will post next chapter tomorrow around 3:00pm PST.**

 **P.S focusing on multiple characters to make them feel important is really difficult, writing this makes me realize Horikoshi is even more godly than I originally thought for having such a large cast. And with that**

 **~Peace**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: sorry, didnt get to upload as early as i thought due to me switching day schedules.**

 **NOTICE: Chapter 4 seemed to get uploaded without triggering the "Last updated by" timeline so if you haven't read it yet that was the chapter that set up this one and will set up the next 3. That is if the "last updated by" time thing doesnt glitch again on me when uploading this chapter.**

 **Anyways, I might change to M rating at around chapter 8 or 9 so if you filter with K - T or just T and it dissapears, thats probably why.**

* * *

Ochako POV

*1 day before the trip to the resort*

I wonder what I should do today? Everything's all set for tomorrows trip so I don't think shopping is a good idea. I cleaned my room already too so that's out of the question. Maybe some sweets should help me think of something. I always have some chocolates saved in the bottom drawer of my mini fridge so that I constantly don't need to keep buying more.

*Opens fridge*

"aannd im out of chocolate"

Just great. Well there is no point in stocking up now because I'm going to leave tomorrow and be gone for 2 weeks so, why should I?

Still, I couldn't help but crave some chocolate. Alright, I'm just gonna go to the candy shop 5 minutes away from here and just getting something for right now.

*ding* the door jingle played as I walked in. There were so many choices of candy here that even the air tastes sweet.

Alright, now where are the caramel chocolate turtles? I know that a hero isn't supposed to be easily swayed by something like sweets but im a person too right? Who am I kidding, I just cant help myself.

I walked towards the corner of chocolate boxes and I didn't see any there? Noooo! The one thing I was looking forward to today. I saw an employee restocking the shelves for some marshmallows.

"Excuse me, do you know if there are any boxes of chocolate caramel turtles left?"

"Sorry miss, we had our shipment from two weeks ago delayed due to an incident at the factory. A boy bought the last 2 boxes about 3 hours ago"

"Oh I see, thanks"

Man that sucks, I guess I'll settle for a chocolate apple then.

* * *

Izuku POV

Well, I don't know what my future-self did in that dream, but if I know anything it's that chocolate caramel turtles make Uraraka really happy. I can't believe I got the last two boxes! Maybe I'll just leave her one now outside her room to make sure she's ok before we leave. Its going to be anonymous but I bet she'll be in a great mood for today and tomorrow. But first I gotta meet up with all might to say goodbye until I come back.

I arrived at the 2nd checkpoint all might normally rests at while doing his daily run.

Within 4 minutes I saw the blonde skeletal man jogging by.

"Oh, hey young Midoriya. Seems you were waiting for me" he stopped for a second and sat on the bench with me and started drinking from his water bottle.

"Yeah, if its ok I wanted to talk with you about something" I'm pretty nervous on telling him my situation with Uraraka so maybe I should regulate the amount of information I tell him.

"Of course, but I hope you're not changing your mind about the resort" he probably thought I was over worrying about my future as a hero but not this time.

"No, its actually about my relationship with Uraraka" I probably just gave him all the information he needed. Or at least I hope so because talking about this doesn't feel easy at all

"So you finally are facing the emotions you two share huh?"

"weeelll" I didn't think that was the whole truth. I know I felt that way for her and that dream showed she did too, but in the first one I felt like my panicked state ruined our chances and destroyed those emotions in her which is obviously justified but what if I panicked again in that second dream? I didn't get to see it through. I have no idea how to talk to girls romantically! I barely started talking to girls when I got here and even then I was speaking gibberish.

"I don't need to know much else young Midoriya, no offense but after hanging around you I can tell you and lady talk doesn't go over smoothly" When he said it I felt a little hurt. I knew it was true which is probably why it hurt or the fact my hero said it to my face.

"gee thanks" I said sarcastically with a light blush

"If it makes you feel any better, I was the same way." No way! Another golden age story!

"Back then, you know I was able to control one for all because I was already physically training all I could back then. Being a gym rat made me popular with girls because of my body but every time I was asked out, I had no idea what to talk about."

"I don't see how this is helping my case" I said scratching my arm slightly

"Listen to the whole thing would ya kid!" he picked up his voice a bit, he reminded me of Gran Torino in that moment.

"Anyways, what I was getting at is that I was so nervous that I was such a shut in that had nothing but muscle, my grades weren't that hot, my family name wasn't anything special but yet my first date went all right."

"She asked me what I was hoping to do in life, and was intrigued by my motivations to be stronger. It felt like we were just talking about what we enjoyed and wanted in life that I realized, that's all a date is! It was just seeing if we would get along or not, she was just a person looking for someone to be a part of her life and I was willing to be that person back then"

"So then what happened to her"

He broke out laughing

"Haha, that's a story for another time Midoriya, what im getting at is that I've seen how you both are near each other, you both are capable of being the person of the others life."

"I'm still a little lost, im aware of our feeling for each other but-"

"Man you really are dense kid haha. The answer is, do YOU want her to be a part of your life kid. That's all it is, the only way you two won't end up together is if either of you don't want to be a part of the others life"

o-o-OF COURSE! How have I been so stupidly blind? The answer was so simple, the reason it ended so bad in the first dream, the reason I woke up so early from the second one that showed me the future again! I wasn't sure if I was able to commit to a relationship because I've never been in one. All I have to do when the situation comes now is to just answer that I do want her to be a part of my life!

I felt billions upon billions of pounds of pressure just slide off my back and I couldn't help but smile so much that it started to hurt.

"Seems like you've figured out a plan" All might said slowly standing back up.

"I can't ever thank you enough for everything you've done for me All Might"

"Don't flatter me too much kid" he let out a small laugh

"I think everything's going to be ok now" I stood up as well and picked up my bag.

"Say, its summer break so why do you have your backpack on you?" I guess he was right, you'd think I'd want to be as far away from this thing as possible.

"Oh I have a couple boxes of chocolate caramel turtles that I bought earlier so im carrying them in there"

"Oh I love those things! The local candy store sold out before I got some on my run earlier"

I felt bad, like I was the reason they were gone. I did grab the last two but who knows if someone else after me would have grabbed the last one. I reached in my bag and handed a box to him

"Actually, I only needed one but I was questioning on what to do with the second, but now I figure I should use this as my thanks" I tossed it up in the air and he caught it.

"Hey wait if you nee-"

I activated full cowl and got ready to sprint back home

"Its all ok All Might, thank you once again" and with that I was off

 _"Geez, that kid. But I mean I got some chocolate caramel turtles so its all good"_

I turned around and even though I was far away I could tell he was smiling as he sat back down and enjoyed the chocolates.

"Now all I have to do is wait until Wednesday night"

I smiled like an idiot again as I was sprinting back home. I wonder if the dream tonight would show me the future again. Actually, I think I'll see if I can stay over Iida's tonight. I don't want anything to change anymore so I think I'll avoid another future glance dream.

I got home and grabbed my suitcase and explained to my mom I would be staying over my friends because it would make more sense to just leave from his house to the train station so they wouldn't have to wait for me again.

With that, I packed the chocolates in my back pack with a pillow, my water bottle, some beef jerky, my headphones and my suitcase with my clothes and I was off to Iida's. When I called him to ask he said it was fine and that it would work out better for timing as their whole family would be up early to make sure they weren't late to part of their own event set up.

I got there and greeted Iida

"Nice to see you again Iida"

"Of course, you're welcome here anytime Midoriya, I cant ever thank you enough for all you've helped me out with."

I had set my suitcase with the bags of all the other Iida's, its not hard to tell apart with all the "All Might" and "Plus Ultra" Logo's on it. After dropping it off I went to the guest room they had prepared for me and set my backpack on the chair.

"Dinner will be in about 10 minutes Midoriya, I'll let you settle in and I'll be in the dining room." Iida then walked off and back over towards another room.

They have a large house and it's amazing in detail, but it makes sense with their long line of hero's.

I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with a bit of water and tried to compose myself for what I needed to say to Uraraka. It wasn't going well and before I knew it those ten minutes were gone.

I had gone to the dining room and did not expect to see such a feast there. Before I stuffed my face or started grabbing food I made sure to introduce myself properly.

I met Iida's older brother and mother were very nice to me being there. I was trying not to say much about ingeniums past no matter how much I wanted to because I was afraid I'd ruin my welcome so it was mainly talk about how I did in the sports festival and how me and Iida became friends.

After dinner me and Iida went to a lounging room they had and played video games until about 11:00 and we both figured to call it a night because we had a long day coming.

*Yaawwn*

*Day of resort*

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* 7:30 am

"Alright, I just have to hang in there a little more"

* * *

 **Final note: Not sure if the Point Of View style is confusing anyone and if it is, pointing out the bits that left you confused on who said what line would be appreciated becuase im not sure if you all are able to understand it with the way im writing. Thanks again for tuning and until next time**

 **~Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Had some free time today so I got to release this one early/on time so woooo.**

 **I just got home, cracked a dr. Pepper and listened to "He who howls and rages" for about an hour and managed to finish this. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Iida POV

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

*rubbing eyes*

Looks like today's the day! I better alert everyone to be ready and at the station by 9:45 am so we don't miss the train. I better send a group text just to be sure.

'Hello everyone, I would like to remind you the train leaves at 10:00 am today to the resort so please be packed and ready there by 9:45 am so none of us miss it. -Class rep'

Its rather early, but I hope no one misses it as the next train isn't until 5:00 pm

I should go freshen up and alert Midoriya of breakfast.

*Brushing teeth*

Oh I should also remember to pack some snacks for the class on the ride. I'm not sure what everyone's tastes are but I think they'll be ok with some granola bars and orange juice until we arrive there at 12:00 to the station and another 30 minutes to drive via bus to the resort where they will have a lunch buffet prepared.

Stepping outside into the hall way I walked down towards the guest room when I saw Midoriya walking out.

"Good morning Midoriya, hope you slept well"

"Thanks Iida yeah , that bed was really comfortable" He was smiling from ear to ear

He looked really happy for someone waking up slightly early in the morning. Perhaps he really was looking forward to the trip, I was beginning to worry I had forced him into a place where he had no choice to join or leading him to think it would hurt our friendship if he didn't. I just wanted him to take a chance to relax or do something fun instead of overworking himself like he always does.

"Well if you're ready, breakfast is ready and on the table." I motioned for him to follow to the dining room.

When we arrived there was a selection from 3 large plates.

1\. Sliced ham steak

2\. Scrambled eggs with bacon bits added in

3\. French toast/Waffles.

I chose to go with scrambled eggs w/bacon bits and a couple French toast pieces.

Midoriya grabbed 3 slices of ham steak and some of the eggs.

"What would you like to drink" I offered him the choices we had of orange or apple juice or perhaps a coffee.

"Apple juice sounds good" he responded and I went to the kitchen and poured him a glass of apple juice and I filled my own glass with orange juice.

When I returned however

"Woah Midoriya, your food, what happened?" it was all gone. He responded with puffy cheeks

"It frufsmrnv vrs rbvsub rsv" and it was all gibberish

"I'm sorry, it was all so good and I'm used to rushing my food down so I can train afterwards that I made it a bad habit to eat everything at once."

After that I finished my meal and we played some more video games until 9:00 when we decided to head to the station.

We grabbed our belongings and off we went.

Me, Midoriya, my mother and brother all walked out the front door and let the maid take care of the household. I was wheeling Tensei along and we loaded the van we took up and got to the station at around 9:30. Yaoyorozu was already there along with kaminari, jirou and tokoyami. By 9:50 all 20 class 1:A students were here and ready to go.

"Thank you all for being here and joining us" my mother said.

"Thanks for having us Mrs. Iida, the pleasure is all ours" said tokoyami.

"Now then, lets begin boarding, it is a 2 hour trip so I hope you're all prepared, we will arrive at around noon and take a private bus to the resort which will be another 30 minutes. I have packed granola bars and orange juice boxes if anyone wants a snack, they will have a lunch buffet ready for us when we arrive."

With that we all got on and began our trip. The ride went well, bakugo and kirishima were playing a fighting game on a handheld that kept bakugo busy while kirishima intentionally lost on purpose I presume to keep bakugo from killing anyone. I normally see kirishima always playing it while in class so im sure he has more skill than bakugo even though I constantly tell him school time is not game time.

Kaminari, tokoyami, Todoroki and im assuming tooru were all asleep for the ride. Saving their strength for later in the day was a smart choice.

Jirou was listening to music as was Ochako and Midoriya, who I constantly saw glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking, perhaps they were avoiding each other? Mineta was eating some snacks he brought that appeared to be trail mix and honey roasted peanuts. Mina spent the ride coversing with tsu about what they planned to do when they arrived. Satou was playing I spy with sato and shouji and even my brother joined in although Shoji was clearly winning.

*SCREEEE*

* * *

Izuku POV

"This is our stop" Iida announced

We all got off and walked down a checkpoint and saw the bus reserved for us there and we all had our things loaded on for us in storage compartments on the side of the bus where panels were lifted and it had storage units there. It was awesome and clever usage of the space so no one would waste space or time on the bus when getting on or off.

When we got on, the bus driver drove insanely fast that we arrived in just 21 minutes!

Everyone was awed by the beach coastline when we got there. We saw a large cliff a few minutes back that looked like the overhang from my dream and it was also stunning. That's where I need to be tomorrow night, below that overhang there is or will be a rock floor/platform that was where me and Uraraka will be laying down at. It's a private spot since the overhang covers it, but the only tricky part was climbing up some rocks to get to that main platform from the sand. I got up and we all got off and unloaded our things.

It was only 12:25 by the time we got to the hotel because it took some time to get from the train to the bus, but we still were glad to not have to wait any longer as we walked in.

Walking inside is something I'll never forget, it has a huge entrance that was filled with decoration and details like trees inside with an indoor garden and artificial waterfall. It smelled amazing too, it was fresh air inside a building so it was great.

"We will be checking each of you into separate rooms if you want or you can choose to share one."

The attendant told us.

The only people who opted to share were Mina and Tsu as well as Kaminari and Mineta. The last two of which only worried me.

"Lunch will also be served down the hall from here and to the left to the cafeteria reserved for you all."

With that the rest of us were each taken to our separate rooms, I had mine on a separate wing of the hotel from most of the others. It was the bottom floor corner room which made me doubtful at first, but opening the doors made me realize he planned me a room on purpose. It had its own private outdoor patio and 2 beds with a bathroom bigger than my room back home. It's insane this must cost a fortune to rent out, maybe All Might was right about this chance. I certainly did not regret going through with this now.

I headed back towards the lobby and met up with everyone for lunch. Everyone grouped together at a huge table. "How's your guy's room" I asked them.

"Its incredible, I'm so happy I got to come along" Mina said excited

"Mine is faced away from the sun rise and sunset so I quite enjoy it" Tokoyami added in.

Uraraka was staring at her hamburger

"Are you ok Ochako?" tooru asked

She seemed to snap out of it and answered

"Yeah its just, I never thought I would live to experience something like this, I was planning on having my parents live like this when I become a pro so I hope they enjoy this place as much as I am right now" She started smiling

Kaminari joined in "Well the winner of the tactical tournament gets a place to live here right, you actually could get it for them"

Todoroki heard and I saw him crack a small frown. He told me he wanted to get his mother out of the hospital so I bet he planned on winning the room as well.

"Well I'm ready to take all you losers on" Bakugo said taking a bite off a turkey leg he had grabbed from the buffet line.

"Man this thing's delicious, hey glasses, tell the chef to leave a copy of the recipe in my room."

Kacchan then stood up and said he was going to the gym here to prepare himself for battle tournament next week.

The tactical tournament was the second week event so anyone had time to prepare ideas and strategies for the puzzles that they could anticipate.

After lunch yaoyorozu and jirou said they were going to the spa.

Everyone else opted for the beach including me. We all went to change and met up outside. Me, satou, Iida and shoji were the first done and ready.

"What should we do while we wait" Satou asked

He was right, I still had an entire day and a half until the night this happens. And I still don't know how to respond to the question, is a simple yes good enough? Or will she think that it will sound like pity and also upset her? Oh yeah, I still have to check the location of the place well be at

"I actually wanted to train a bit, I saw a cliffside about a couple kilometers to the north from here, its pretty private there so I think that's a good place to be at."

"Training on vacation?" Satou responded

"Yeah Midoriya, wouldn't you prefer to rest a bit first?" shouji added in

They were right, I should be relaxing but right now I have to make sure everything's going to be ok, my friendship with Uraraka is on the line and time is running out!

"yeah I should be, but even though it's a vacation I cant sacrifice what I originally planned what I'd do before coming here, I just compromised that I could train while here"

"Well ok then, we'll all be here when you feel like coming back" Satou said

"Later guys" *Full cowl* and off I go. Took roughly 2 minutes to get here but when I saw the so called platform I swear my heart skipped a beat or two.

It was all rigid, sharp and looked plenty painful to even be around

"This is gonna be a real pain." I activated full cowl again and got to punching and kicking the rock to being safe to walk on.

* * *

Ochako POV

"You girls ready?" I asked. Me, tooru, mina and tsu were all dressed and ready to go to the beach. We all had our swimsuits we chose from the store that yaoyorozu took us to.

I really hope Deku likes this…

We walked outside and down towards the umbrella tables and volleyball nets set up, there were some other guests there as well but I noticed shouji setting up more chairs. And gathering another unused table.

"Hey guys, I guess you beat us here huh?!" I smiled at all of them and eventually noticed most of them were staring.

Kirishima spoke up first, "Woah Uraraka, you look really good in that" kaminari and mineta were pulling out their phones when tooru walked over and slapped them.

"haha thanks" I know kirishima was just speaking his thoughts but it wasn't anything more knowing him. Even so I couldn't help but blush a little bit.

I looked around and saw Deku wasn't here.

"Have you guys seen –" I was cut off by Iida who im sure knew my question

"Midoriya went off training as he said he only compromised in coming here because he could train here as well."

"Oh, I see" I feel really let down here. After everything I guess him being a hero is his biggest goal right. I have to remember I can't be in the way of his dreams.

"Anyways, he said he'd join up later, but whose up for a game of volleyball?" everyone but tsu, mineta, satou and tooru joined in.

It wasn't long before everyone wanted to be on shouji's team though as his quirk was helping him out even though we said no quirks, his was an exception for the fact he cant do much about his extra arms.

After the game we all joined in for swimming and enjoying the waves, tsu and mina were keeping me company so time flew by fast and the sun started to set. By then Jirou and Yaoyorozu joined in as well as bakugo who brought a grill he "borrowed" and started it up and then brought out some dishes of uncooked kabobs, turkey legs and some steaks.

We all gathered around the great smell and bakugo took pride in his skills, he had wrapped a black bandana with a bomb on the forehead part and started to serve out plates

"This is amazing dude, where did you learn how to cook" Kirishima said biting a piece of steak.

"What, I have more than one skill, I'm not some one trick pony loser" He really did deserve that pride with his cooking style. Everything tasted as if the chefs here at the resort made it.

We all took a seat and with a plate of food watched the sun set when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys, sorry I was gone so long, man what smells so great?!"

"Deku!" I accidentally shouted a little to happily

"Welcome back Midoriya" Iida said

"Woah, dude your hand and feet bro" Kirishima pointed out. I don't know how I didn't notice but deku had blood coming from his knuckles and legs.

"What kind of training were you doing man" Kaminari shouted

"Weeelll" He tried shrugging off the question and I noticed bakugo getting annoyed by it.

"I'm just trying to make sure I can give it my all for the tournament."

"Well we should get you to the nurse here" I grabbed his wrist without thinking and started pulling him back to the hotel

"Uh Uraraka, im fine really" He sounded more nervous than usual, I turned around and saw him in a red that was more deep than all mights hero costume.

"No you're not" and I noticed why he was red, he was looking at me, and me turning around made him flinch.

I swear I feel my cheeks about to melt off as I grabbed his hand again and ran back to the hotel hoping nobody saw.

After some bandaging and a healing quirk that makes it so you heal faster after eating, we joined back up with the group still a bit embarrassed while he was eating a steak and kabob.

"Man, I know this sounds corny you guys but im really enjoying the time im spending with you all" Ojiro said

"Me too bro, bakugo's cooking with a place like this is something I'll gladly lose an arm for." Kirishima added in laughing

"Well I'm off to bed" said a Iida rising up from his chair with a smile. "I'm glad you're all enjoying it, but I need to wake up early tomorrow to begin preparing the battle tournament event for Friday. Should only take me and the other families 6 hours but we would like to have the stadium built and out of the way early on.

"Yeah me too" Todoroki added

"Its 11:30pm and I don't want to ruin my sleep cycle so im off too." And with that he went back. Eventually everyone decided the same and we all went back to our rooms.

When I got to mine, I saw a box sitting on my bed. 'Sorry for making you worry on vacation, I really appreciate the concern ~ Deku'

I couldn't breathe for a few seconds, I had a floor on the fourth floor and I left the balcony door unlocked so im assuming that how he got in, but he went through so much to get me this. Wait what is it?

*Tears wrapping paper*

Chocolate caramel turtles.

He got me chocolates, I felt my face burning again.

I have to say thanks tomorrow, or should I just tell him how I feel. Being like this is really heavy on me, he obviously is showing concern but its deku, he's too nice to anyone. I can't throw my feelings on him too, it's just too much of a risk but if I don't I only feel even worse when he has no one to help him out when he needs it. Oh man, what do I do?

*Switches lights off*

* * *

 **Final note: Slightly longer chapter, 3k words as opposed to the usual 2k, but the music I had on really made me feel like writing so why not. The day Izuku has been planning for has finally come. So I want to make the chapter 4-5k plus which is twice my usual and so twice the time might be needed but oh well, I can upload tomorrow so I hope you all are enjoying it if you got this far and thanks for stopping by.**

 **~Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I'll make this one quick. The "Last updated by" thing glitches again on me for uploading chapter 6 so I'm sure this one will correct it but it is really getting annoying as it doesn't flag an alert that it has new content up. More notes at the end of the chapter, I really hope you all enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Izuku POV**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

*Rubbing eyes*

Today's the day. I have no more time to avoid this, I still don't know what to say but hopefully she'll understand I really mean it when I want to be with her.

Yesterday I had finished most of the cliff flattening and smoothing and I even cut the rock in a way to make a ramp to the platform. All I have to do is wait for her to be there again and make sure this goes right this time around.

 **(Sorry for cutting in but the rock platform I envisioned is the one from the story profile picture. You can find many like it on google by searching "Nebula Beach". Just wanted it to be clear on what izuku was doing and that there is supposed to be an even bigger cliff that's above it covering it with an overhang.)**

Well I should make it to the breakfast cafeteria. It's 9:30 am right now so I think a lot of people should be there right now.

I changed into a black shirt with green spikes coming from the sides and diagonally facing down going towards my chest and stomach and I decided to change into my green flame with lighting bug style lights shorts (actual shorts from Nike) because even though they were meant for swimming, I thought they looked really cool and I could go swimming after breakfast to pass the time.

I got to the cafeteria and it smelled great, it was sweet with the scent of fresh fruit and savory with the scent of ham steak and bacon strips.

"Yo Midoriya, over here!" Ojiro and Kaminari were eating together at a table waving to me

"Hey guys, am I late or are you guys up 'early' too" I said with a bit of sarcasm at the end.

"Haha nah, mostly everyone is up and at the beach right now, tokoyami is still sleeping and mineta went to a supermarket with shoji for some snacks. We're planning on having a small party later if you wanna join." Kaminari stated as laid back as ever

"Maybe not tonight, but some other time might work better" I really did not want to mess up this night, if I go to that party it's game over from there on.

"you and your training man, you ever have a plan to slow down and enjoy the smell of the roses?" Ojiro added in

"Yeah, but I just can't right now." I ended that subject there.

"Anyways, you guys going to the beach after breakfast too?" I had to break the small silence I had created.

Of course man, that's where everyone else is.

So after stuffing myself with ham steak, hash browns and bacon it was off to the beach.

Mostly everyone was there and playing volleyball or surfing the large waves here.

I noticed Uraraka playing as the server in their current game and she was doing great. I'm wearing my emerald tinted glasses so I'm not sure if she knew if I was staring or not because her swimsuit looked amazing on her when I stopped to think about it. All the detail added on to it just complimented her everywhere possible and I probably should stop before something noticeable about me changes.

Todoroki was relaxing under the umbrella and I decided to drop my things on the empty chair next to him.

"Can I leave my stuff here while I'm in the water dude" I said as I dumped it there anyways

"Yeah of course, I'm just kicking back for now"

I always wanted to try something but I never got around to it. I took off my shirt and approached the water.

To run on water, one must be able to move at 30 meters per second. I know all might was easily capable of that speed but my full cowling just barely might clock in at the speed range. It might be extra difficult with the waves in the way too but I think it's worth a shot

*Full cowl 8%!*

I heard someone say "Hey midoriya what are you doing"

by then I already started running and off I went to the water, I jumped over the set of waves and went pretty far in towards the calm part but if I don't run fast enough for my landing I'll just sink right in.

*Splash*

"OH MY GOD" i heard someone scream loudly, but I am too busy to focus on them, i was actually doing it, i was kicking up so much water that it looked like tiny explosions but it feels amazing to be doing this, the scenery I'm passing while running on water is something I cannot put to words other than amazing beyond belief.

I should start heading back... and I tripped

"Cra-" *Splash, splash BOOM!*

i shoved my foot to far inward that I tripped myself and bounced on the surface of the water twice and cannon balled in my final bounce like a skipping stone with no more momentum. I started swimming up and when I got to the surface I was able to see that I was only around 40 or 50 meters from shore. This is no problem normally but the current is something else.

*Full Cowl!*

"Now we're talking"

I swam back relatively easy and got back to shore where my classmates were waiting. Some of which very worried

"Midoriya that was reckless!" Mina yelled first followed by everyone else there.

Uraraka was the only one who stood back and I could tell she had a look of worry when I first got back but she was calm once she figured out I was ok.

"I'm sorry guys really, it was just a dumb idea that turned out to be really fun while it lasted" I said laughing it off.

"I'm going to get back to training" I said grabbing my backpack and sprinting full speed towards the cliff again.

i had packed everything I thought I would need for the time there. A pillow to lay back on with her, my towel that was also a fast drying blanket that was put in either mode by Velcro straps folding it to being a towel or being opened up as a blanket. Some snacks and my phone.

It was 8:37 pm. The sun was setting and it was all looking like my dream. I decided to swim to pass the time until 10:45 pm.

I guess it wasn't sweat, I was just swimming. I looked at my phone and I remembered the second dream.

I pulled out my pillow and laid back with my arms crossed behind my head. Sure enough I heard footsteps and then

"Deku?!"

She brought me a water bottle just like before and I accepted it yet again.

"Thanks, I forgot mine in my room" I said smiling

"Deku I wanted to ask you something"

Here goes again, don't screw up

"Do you like someone?" She said nervously like before in the glimpse of the future dream i had

"Well what do you mean by that Uraraka?" I said calmly

"Like you want to be with that person all the time and sometimes you can't even think straight when you're next to them"

"Yeah I guess I can relate a little" ok here comes the tears, I know I can do this right!

"What would you do if you wanted to be with them, but you didn't want to be in the way of their dreams?" She started to sniffle

"You're talking about me right? About us" I said quietly

"I'm sorry, I just can't help the way I feel. I shouldn't have thrown this on you" she was crying and got up to run away

"Wait" I said as I grabbed her arm

"Uraraka, you're wrong. You're not in the way of my dreams. You are a part of them, I don't want to lose what I feel with you either, it's just I've never had feelings like these before and I don't know how to express them" I was starting to panick a little hoping my words would reach her.

She turned around and looked at me with those big beautiful cloudy eyes and said "Really, you really mean that?! You're not just say-mmfff!?"

I cut her off from speaking by kissing her! What am I thinking?! Am I even thinking right now!?

We pulled away slowly from each other.

"I want you to be a part of my life Uraraka, being a hero is important to me yes but I wouldn't be any hero if I threw away the feelings of my best friend I also am in love with"

"Deku, i..i...i I'M SO HAPPY" she said breaking into some more tears and smiling while holding me tightly

"These feelings made me feel trapped for so long, i couldn't help how I felt, but I didn't know how to tell you or if I even should. i..I'm just glad you wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with you."

We looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

"You wanna spend a little more time out here with me" I asked holding my hand out gesturing towards my pillow and blanket I layer out on the rock platform.

"I'd love too" she responded holding my hand was we laid down and looked at the stars overhead.

We spent so long talking about when we first started having feelings for each other and laughed at each other's stories for trying not to be so obvious and it worked on each other but everyone else could tell.

Holding her hand, laying down under the stars in a private place away from our friends and the public. It's nothing short of magical. I turned to her and she turned to me, we smiled and before I knew it we had begun to kiss again.

This time it was just more than a simple peck on the lips. She was gripping on the back of my head and I was pulling her body closer to mine as we kissed for as long as we could before breaking for air and going right back to kissing again.

Her hand started creeping up my shirt and I think she was trying to pull it off but before anything happened, her phone began to ring, as did mine. We each gestured to take a step away to answer.

"Hello" I said. It was todoroki

"Midoriya, where are you at. Is uraraka with you? It's 12:45 am and we were all worried about you."

"Yeah sorry it's just I had something come up but me and uraraka are fine, were just at the beach spot I told you guys about earlier." It took another 3 minutes for each of us to convince them we we're ok. Yaoyorozu being the one to call Uraraka.

"You think we should head back now" I said.

"Um yeah, i think that's a good idea" she said sounding slightly disappointed.

"Well then let's go!" I said sweeping her feet and carrying her bridal style

"Deku what are you-?"

*Full cowl!*

"I'm saving us a bit of time I said running with her in my hands."

"I want to spend more time with you walking on the beach, but then I have a feeling some of the guys would get suspicious. Haha, how about we meet here again tomorrow night?"

"That sounds great" she said smiling while rubbing her head into my chest and clutching me tighter.

We arrived within 5 minutes but to me it felt like seconds. I wanted to have her in my arms longer.

I got to the side of the hotel her room was at and jumped up onto the balcony and let her down.

"Thank you again Deku, for everything you've done for me"

she pulled me in and gave me one more kiss on the lips before going inside of her room and closing the door waving bye.

i jumped back off and headed back to my room. I got down and laid on my bed exhausted. That...WAS AMAZING. I thought spazzing out on my bed shaking it furiously. I didn't expect to say what I did but it worked out perfectly. I did it, I don't have to worry about our friendship being ruined because now she's my girlfriend. Wait! I have a girlfriend! Oh I can't stay still, how am I going to sleep tonight now?

* * *

 **Ochako POV**

My heart won't stop racing. Oh my god, that really happened, deku said he wanted to be with me! HE SAID HE LOVES ME! and that I was a part of his dreams. This trip can't get any better and it can't be anything bad now with him by my side as my boyfriend! Oh I felt so much weight just being taken off of me that it feels like I'm using my quirk on myself again!

I don't know why i was reaching up his shirt, it just felt like i had to *blushing* i was so lost in the moment and in the kiss that it felt so right. I mean, is it wrong? I know we're not married but deku is not anywhere near being the type of person who would abandon someone he loves right. I don't wanna rush this with him but I can't help it. But this time I'll control myself. Just one step at a time

I can't help but smile... I'm not going to get any sleep tonight.

*knock knock knock*

It was the balcony door! I'll just take a peek on who's outside.

*pulling curtain*

"Deku!" I shouted a bit only to cover my own mouth and open the door

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep. It feels weird right now, not in a bad way though! It's just I don't know how to control my feelings right now and it's making me stay up" he said blushing lightly, he was too cute.

"don't worry, I'm on the same boat" I said scratching my head

"Do you want to sleep here then? With me?" He started blushing an insane amount of red when I realized what context he took it on.

"NOnononono, I didn't mean it like that!" Partially did, just not really because I doubt he'll ever be up for something like that anytime soon.

"Yeah, I don't know what else to do so i guess spending the night would help" I have a feeling he just wanted to talk more and I pushed him to us doing this but i couldn't help it, I didn't want him to leave again.

I gestured for him to come lay down with me and it was a little akward at first but when we locked hands it all went away. I felt at peace right now.

about 10 minutes in I think deku fell asleep because his grip loosened a bit, I decided to let go too to give him some room.

*rustle*

I felt his hand go over me, he was hugging me in his sleep. He felt so warm and he was holding me in his arms now. I held his arm and kept it wrapped around me and I started drifting to sleep.

* * *

Todoroki POV

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I reached for my phone on the night stand next to me and I saw no new messages.

Wait, did midoriya ever come back last night!? When I called him I told him to drop a message of when he got back.

I got up, dressed and started running to his room. It's only 8:20 am but still, he should've said something.

I put my hand to the door and conjured an ice key fit to the insides of the lock to open it.

He's not here! Let me call him.

*your call has been forwarded to an auto-*

"Damn it, his phone is off"

Maybe uraraka knows!

I started running to the other side of the hotel and down the hall I saw yaoyorozu outside her door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked me surprised

"Midoriya didn't message me last night if he got here so i was planning to see if Uraraka knew what happened to him or where he went.

"I came to check on uraraka too but I knocked twice and she's not answering."

thats it, we need answers

*Ice key*

Me and Momo rushed in only to turn to the bed and see them, laying together.

"Oh shit" I whispered a little too loudly

that caught me off guard more than my fights with villain masterminds.

Midoriya sleeping with Uraraka?! What world am I in?! I'm still sleeping right? That has to be it. I turn to see Yaoyorozu more red than her hero costume.

"I don't think we should have seen this" she said squeaking in between words.

"I agree, I think they need their privacy" we backed out of the room and closed the door and ran to the lounge room that was empty.

"You saw that too right?" I asked her with my hands covering my face

*Mmmmhhhhmmm* she said still cherry red.

"I never thought, he was the type to just go and and" I'm too lost for words right now.

"no no, they still had clothes on" I said calming down.

"yeah, yeah you're right, but why were they in the same bed?" She said calming down as well.

"I don't know but let's just assume it wasn't anything much. I mean he was laying on his back and holding her with his left arm wrapped around from under her while she was hugging him laying closer to his chest with her hand up his shi-" wait a second

"I guess it still could be possible" I said holding my chin

"Todoroki, this is not helping!?" She said starting to panick again

"Yeah, I mean if they have a kid both their dreams end way too soon" I added in

"No, no way" yaoyorozu looked like she had an idea

"What is it" I asked

"Since we first started hanging out, she stayed over one night with some of the other girls. She said she was taking birth control to lessen the amount of time to deal with her days of the month"

"uuuhhhh, ok I'm following" i said unsure of this idea

"You don't think" i stopped her there

"no, I know Midoriya and Uraraka, they aren't those types of people. I think she is taking that medicine to deal with her problem there but the only thing I'm questioning is how they were so calm next to each other. In class, they always bug out and seperate away from each other blushing. It's like now they are used to each other or something happened where they are no longer bugged by being around each other anymore"

It was a long deduction but I'm sure I'm right.

"Look Yaoyorozu, if they want to tell us one day, I'm sure they will but for now let's just keep what we saw between us."

"Agreed" she said back to her normal self

"Well since we're up, do you wanna grab breakfast?" I said

"yeah sure, breakfast sounds great right now" she said standing up from her chair

"Oh, and I almost forgot." She was reaching into her purse for something.

"I've been meaning to give this back. Sorry but I went a little over the budget you set. But it was to get her that white swimsuit with the roses" She was starting to get nervous again as she handed my card back to me.

I couldn't help but laugh

"nah don't worry about it, I knew you wouldn't break a rule unless it meant a lot to you. I just didn't think your plan would involve all the other guys staring at her too"

"He-Hey that wasn't the plan, I didn't think that the- Wait a second, don't tell me you were staring too" she got up and punched my shoulder lightly.

"it was more of a glance" I said jokingly

"Im sorry, it's just I figured you'd go for something more settle like a hair clip that would let him compliment her personally and not have every guy giving her compliments and stares"

"yeah I guess I wasn't thinking it through" she was laughing now too!

me making people laugh, much more to make her laugh, I feel great.

"So about that breakfast" I said after it got quiet and we were standing still for about 20 seconds.

"right right" she said and with that we headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Izuku POV**

*Eyes blinking open*

"wha- where am i?"

I turned to see a sleeping ochako right next to me holding me close and my left arm was wrapped around her holding her close.

Ok ok, easy dont overheat, just calm down remember what happened.

I turned to look at her again but this time she was looking back at me.

"Good morning" i had no idea what to say, what does one say in a situation like this?

"Yeah, it really is!" she said pulling me closer hugging me

"I was starting to think last night was just a dream and then i saw you here and IM SO HAPPY" she said squeezing tighter.

"Yeah, I can't stop smiling either" I said like an idiot

"Oh man what time is it?" she asked me

I turned and saw the clock

"11:48" (am)

"Oh man, we really overslept!" i said starting to panick.

"Yeah, but i mean its vacation so whats the big problem" she asked me

"Its not a problem its just everyone is gonna be questioning why we were gone for so long and why we didnt wake up until now" They might get the wrong idea and this could end badly

"Oh OH, uh im gonna go shower and change, you go do the same and we'll meet up at the cafeteria for lunch with everybody." she said starting to understand how panicked i felt

"Ri-RIGHT" I grabbed my phone and bag and got out onto the balcony

*Full Cowl*

Full speed! back to my room

Oh man what was i thinking, but I felt so calm last night with her there and when i woke up, seeing us like that, I felt so warm. Things are going to be different now, and im liking it. Not to mention I have another date with her again tonight at the cliff again!

I got back to my room, grabbed my key card from my bag and got inside and ran to the shower. I changed into my casual green cargo shorts and black plus ultra shirt and then hoofed it back to the cafeteria.

She was already there sitting down with all the girls and I saw the guys at another table across from them and started to head over there.

"Yo Midoriya! Come on man, grab some lunch and come sit with us" Kirishima said waving to me.

"Yeah, sure thing" I called back.

This trip cannot get any better.

* * *

 **Final Notes: So yet again, i uploaded chapter 6 and no new notification was given on the "Last Updated By" timeline so i think somethings bugging the system. It still said it was last updated when I uploaded chapter 5. Hopefully this one fixes it, but if not oh well what can i do.**

 **So yeah after next chapter might have to change rating to M for "PLOT" reasons**

 **Just a heads up because after chapter 8 is released later today or tomorrow and it probably will glitch the "Last updated by" thing again, it might dissapear from your "K-T" or "T" filters.**

 **It'll be under "Ratings: ALL" or "M" as im sure you know but the story isnt going to be deleted.**

 **Anyways, that was the 4k words chapter, throwing some TodoMomo in there too. I'm gonna have them be a thing after I finish focusing on the whole IzuOcha situation.**

 **Thats all for now so I'll see you all later today or tomorrow.**

 **~Peace**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Should start off by saying my bad, been way to long since I last updated the story. I had a long series of dumb events starting with me forgetting my password, as I made up one specifically for this account, tried to recover it, went to my recovery email website to find out I was no longer signed into it from my laptop as someone borrowed it and signed into theirs. My phone didn't have it either on its main browser until yesterday when I realized I had the password saved and logged in on the google chrome app and that basically saved me there. Got my stuff back and wrote it down somewhere this time so that won't happen anytime again I hope.**

 **Anyways enough with my stupidity, after this chap it will be changed it M rating so if you wanna keep reading im giving you a heads up if you filter K-** **T or just T.**

* * *

Todoroki POV

"I just don't see as to why you would prefer going to train by yourself than to hang out with your friends on a vacation, one of us should talk to him and help loosen him up" Kirishima was talking to all the other guys at the table about getting Midoriya to spend some time with us. I don't think he quite yet has caught on as to the reason why, actually I don't think anyone besides me and Yaoyorozu know the truth.

"SO WHAT? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO COMPLAIN WHEN THE SHITTY NERD LEAVES THE GROUP" Bakugo was furious, probably because the attention was on Midoriya and not him.

"Hey look, there he is now" Kaminari said mid-bite of his bacon burger pointing to the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Yo Midoriya! Come on man, grab some lunch and come sit with us." Kirishima said waving over to him

"Yeah sure thing!" He said yelling back and walking over to the buffet selection lines

"So what are we gonna do to make him hang out with us now?" Satou brought up the question everyone, but bakugo was thinking.

"Look, while I agree a place of relaxation should be used to rest, he can spend it however he wishes to. I don't think you'd be a good friend if you disregard the things they want and put yourself in front of them" Hopefully they back off him a little when he gets back

I just don't want them to be constantly on his back or else they might ruin his chances with Uraraka if that's what he's been using his time for, I'll watch his back for now, at least until we get back home or if he ever chooses to tell everyone they are a thing.

"Yeah, but cmon, you think I wont feel bad if he spends all his time working hard while we play at the beach or have a BBQ party? The dude might stay like this forever and put himself behind everything and he'll be cutting all his ties with everyone" Kirishima said back to me. I really wish he'd stayed quiet on that one because from everyone else's perspective, it sound right.

They don't know what I know, he isn't distancing himself from everyone, in fact he's getting far too close to someone if that's the concern, I have to turn things around fast. How am I gonna pull this off cause Midoriya is heading here now, has to be something smart and enough to make them back off.

"Sounds like you just want him to be weaker for the tournament so that you even have a chance of beating him to me" Everyone started choking on laughter and even Bakugo smirked on that one. Hopefully that worked

"Alright, sorry for making you guys wait." Midoriya said taking a seat next to Kirishima.

"What was so funny" He added on

"Nothing, just the fact you losers think you have a chance of beating me in the combat tournament" Bakugo said laughing while walking away with a turkey leg in hand.

Thankfully his timing made the subject change very quickly

"Dude, I don't even know if I should participate with all of you guys fighting" Sero said sighing into his broccoli soup

"Don't let it get ya down Sero, I mean, you could still get some cool prizes for 2nd to 8th place. Although considering people from other agencies are hosting the event too, the opponents can be real tough or weak for all we know" Ojiro said trying to lighten the spirits.

"Yeah, I can't wait to fight in the battle tournament. I've been working on new moves" Midoriya said

New moves? Is that how he got to sleep with Uraraka?

"Is that what you've been doing all this time Midoriya" Kaminari asked looking disappointed, crap they might actually go through with dragging him along with them later. I'm more than sure he would have made plans with Uraraka, I cant let them ruin his time to set things up with her.

"Yeah, I guess I should be training too, I don't want to be too rusty that I cant get one of the prizes in the top eight" Satou said biting into his apple pie.

Great, hopefully this is my chance to get everyone to back off him.

"Yeah, the battle tournament's the big event starting tomorrow night right" I asked Iida

"Correct, but its only starting off the event by letting people sign up and giving them assigned slots to fight." He explained that the actual fighting did not begin until Saturday afternoon at 3:30pm

"Well then we should use some of the time we have left to prepare ourselves for Saturday, otherwise Midoriya and Bakugo are going to have it too easy." Shouji said standing up and getting ready to head out.

"Yeah well im not even going to enter so I think I'll just kick back on the whole fighting thing and wait for the tactic tournament next week" Kaminari said stretching his arms.

"Whatever you say 'Whey' haha" Mineta said laughing across the table, he wasn't really one to talk about battle prowess but it was still a good joke in the moment.

We all finished up and split up.

Some went to enjoy themselves relaxing again, training at the gym, swimming at the beach, but I had a different plan. I texted Yaoyorozu to meet with me again at the hotel entrance in 10 minutes.

*2:38 pm*

"There you are Todoroki!" I turned around to see she was already here a couple of minutes early.

"Hey, there's something I need to talk to you about" I said motioning to her to follow me.

* * *

Yaoyorozu POV

"uh-um yeah ok" Was this going to be about Midoriya and Uraraka? Or did he want to tell me something personally? Ok ok calm down, I can't force him to like me, I need to hear him out.

We started walking out of the entrance and were walking towards the downtown part of the city.

"Regarding Midoriya and Uraraka" Great, I knew it was going to be about them "I was hoping you could help me keep everyone off their backs until they decide to tell everyone that they're together."

"Yeah, earlier at lunch the girls were trying to convince her to shopping with them downtown later, but I stepped in and told them all that she and I made plans to go downtown and shop for souvenirs."

"I kept them off her, but im pretty sure I gave her enough of a hint that I know whats going on with her"

I felt like an idiot but in that situation it's the best I came up with.

"I see, well at least she was the only one who might have caught on. As long as the others don't ruin it for them I believe she trusts you the most" Todoroki said to me as we walked into a chocolate shop.

"Yeah I guess, so why did we come here" I asked looking around at all the cool chocolate molds that were on display.

"To be honest, I just wanted to tell you that information so that those two would be happy together, but it seems as if you were already doing that from the beginning." He said as he grabbed two chocolate apples.

He paid for them and we walked outside again to the boardwalk on the beach.

"Here" he said handing me one of the apples.

"Thank you" I said grabbing it feeling me get even warmer, or was it just the air and the sun?

"I also should tell you that I really liked spending time with you so I was just making up where I was going along with you, sorry if I wasted any of your plans today." When he said that I started choking on the apple piece I bit off.

"Yaoyorozu!" he yelled while going over to me

He was patting my back and held me up while the piece of apple went down.

"i-uh-i- my bad" I swear my face is going to melt, he's so close and its not even his left side!

"No, I guess I shouldn't have sprung that on you, its just, seeing Midoriya finally take action and tell the girl he was falling for about his feelings made me feel weak because I couldn't do the same" He-he was confessing to me!

"No, no I feel the same way, its just, I didn't think you felt like I did. You're always so calm and collected and I never expected you to say what you just did" I finally stood on my own and saw that I had dropped my apple.

"Sorry, I could have chosen a better time to tell you, it just kept eating away at me" He said facing towards the beach

"I'm just glad you felt that way about me" I said giving him a hug from behind

"Yeah, me too." He looked at me and noticed my hands were empty

"Oh your apple!" He said a little panicked

"Don't worry about it, I have something much sweeter now" I said trying not to explode, and I saw his face start to glow like his hair on his left side.

"Should we head back?" I said reaching out my hand

"Yeah, we still have to make sure those two go out together again tonight, although im sure they already had it planned." He said laughing as we walked back

"Yeah, I think they'll be fine" I said laughing with him

He took a bite from his apple and was smiling as he ate it

"Want some" he said holding it out to me

I don't know what I was thinking but I took a bite. This vacation is going to be great.

* * *

Izuku POV

After lunch with the guys I planned to set up a picnic under the cliff where me and Uraraka Kissed for the first time. It was starting to get late, I had requested meals from the hotel chef and packed it all in a basket in containers with this portable heat type blanket that keeps food warm for up to 8 hours.

As I was walking outside waiting for time to pass I saw Kacchan heading towards me.

"Hey deku, you aren't late for your little dinner date are you?" he said laughing at me

"What are you talking about?" how did he find out?!

"I was working with the chef in a cook off when he got a call from your room number for two dinners to be delivered." No way, he really does know!

"Who thought you and gravity girl would finally have the balls to confess to each other, though knowing you, she made the first move right?"

"No, or maybe, it was more to it than that."

"How? You think I don't know you, you probably panicked and screamed like a little girl while she held you crying"

"Shut up, you can be a dense asshole you know that?!" I don't know why but my rage was getting the better me

"You think I don't know how I would have reacted if she said that to me without me knowing beforehand? Our chances of being together would have been ruined, everything turned out the way it did because I worked and pushed myself towards making sure we ended up together"

There wasn't anyone really around this part of the pier I was walking along, not at this hour anyways.

"wait, you're saying you knew beforehand? How the hell did you ever find out with such a dense cloud of oblivious around your eyes" He was more calmed down than me

"You think I'd tell you" I was getting ready to fight him this time around, why couldn't he ever just back off and leave me be

"You will if you want to know what to do on your little date later, im sure you worked things out to the point where you accepted each others feelings but you have no idea what to do right now or plan on doing later"

Damn it, he was being a jerk again but he was right, just saying we loved each other only got us closer, but what am I supposed to do when we are together alone again, we already talked and know that we want to be with each other but its going to be awkward silence again like last night until I grabbed her hand.

"What would you possibly know about relationships, not like you've ever kept a girl close, with your shitty personality its no wonder you could never get a date either. You have no right to tell me anything" That one probably took things a bit too far

"Now who's the one being a dense asshole" He said smiling through those words! I swear he would've started punching me on that one.

"No you're right, I do treat people like shit, and I've failed on dates too, but that means I know what not to do, and that's more than enough to help out someone who has no clue at all about their relationship" Was this really the same kacchan from school? From our home? Did he really change this much?

"Alright then, im listening" I said unsure where this is going

"start off by being confident for once moron, you probably pushed her to the brink by making her make the first move" he said with a serious tone

Looking back, I could have handled the situation differently and invited her with me that night, it probably would have saved her the stress and fear of thinking that I would reject her or ignore her.

"Ok, I get where you are coming from, but that's easier said than done." I can't just suddenly change my way of thinking just because I feel like it.

"This is gonna be a while, I'm going to need more context as to where you are right now"

I decided that I needed all the help I could get in this kind of situation and all might wasn't around so maybe I should fall back on someone.

I explained to him my vision dreams I had, how I planned the night before and what happened between us

"So you're telling me, you were the one to kiss her, and go to her bedroom and sleep with her" He said holding his face in his hands

"It was just sleep I swear, I didn't know what to do and I just showed up on her balcony again and before I know it we're laying I bed together holding hands and I wake up with her hand up my shirt and me holding her close its just AHHH!"

"Shut up damnit!" he said punching my arm

"You don't seem to realize that you were being confident in those situations already, im not even sure if you need my help at this point" He said standing up

"What do you mean?" I asked clueless

"You said you were the one to kiss her while she cried, you went back to her room after knowing you both felt lonely without each other, you made her happy with the way you acted then" Woah, now that I think about it, I guess I really did act on my own there.

"Then what should I do later tonight" I asked him as he walked away

"You can figure that all out on your own, just show her how you feel again, and I suggest reading up on the subject, don't screw this up Deku" he said jumping into the skies with explosions back to the hotel

He couldn't mean, the subject he was hinting at, he meant that I should…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

 **Final note: AGAIN HUGE APOLOGY ON MY IDIOCY AND LOCKING MYSELF OUT. Next chapter will be rated M, so last warning on the rating change. It will also be a 5k word chapter so look forward to seeing that tomorrow**

 **Until then**

 **~Peace**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Hey all, this chapter is rated M so like I've been warning, the story filters that are k—t or just T will no longer see this as a story. But if you're here you probably figured that out. Anyways, without further ado, the 5k word chapter.**

* * *

Izuku POV

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAATT!" no no no no, I can't do that to her?! Surely she doesn't want to go that far already right? Calm down Izuku, think back to what happened so far. Oh my—she was reaching up my shirt when we were kissing and when we were sleeping. Sh-sh-she really wants us to…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

*Seagulls on the pier start flying away*

i-no-yea-uh ALL MIGHT WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU?!

I have to get back to my room to think this through, how did I get myself in this situation?

*Opens room door*

Man this is just going to make tonight even more awkward, its just, is it ok to even?!

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO" I was still screaming a little too loud but I don't think anyone could hear me, these hotel walls were crazy dense.

"shou-should I really? She wants to, and I know if we get in that situation I would too, its just that, I could never imagine us being just friends again if we did that and something happened later down the line…"

"Wait no, I'm not running from this one; I told her she would be a part of my future, I'm not ever going to ruin what we have. If it just goes that far tonight, then it will."

Although I hated it when Kacchan said it, I really need to read up on the subject.

"This is gonna be so much more difficult than learning how to control one for all"

"Also, what with that smell of bread?"

Wait there's another basket next to my dinner one. Its smaller but- there's a note!

'Hey moron, consider this a piece of a truce. Don't mess this up'

*pulls back thermos blanket.*

They're, dinner rolls! He made us something for our date?

Oh, there's more writing on the back

'Don't get the wrong idea, we're not buddy buddy, this is just so you don't screw up your only shot with a girl.'

'P.S I left you a little help at the bottom of the basket. ~ King Explosion Murder'

"what does he mean hel- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He left a box of condoms at the bottom?! WHY, HOW DID IT ALL END UP LIKE THIS.

I guess I was gonna need those now that I think about it, but still, if I didn't see the back of that card and left them there, Uraraka might have found them before me and gotten the wrong idea. Or I guess since she, nevermind, I still need to make sure I know what im doing. Now where's my suitcase, my laptop is still in there.

Got it.

*Opens laptop*

*Internet search montage with Izuku hiding his face from pictures and reading forum posts*

*8:54 pm*

"I-I think I've had enough internet for 6 lifetimes"

I still have another hour before we agreed to meet at the rock platform. I should probably shower now and get ready.

I jumped in the shower, washed my hair and body, got out and then brushed my teeth.

I started packing stuff into my bag. The usual blanket and pillow, a sweater and my portable phone charger. I grabbed the baskets and its time to head off

*9:45 pm*

I walked over to the beach and saw her there waiting for me. Alright play it cool Izuku.

"Wow, so beautiful" I said when I got closer and saw her wearing a black and pink shirt and a black skirt.

"Yeah, the moon shining over the ocean is breathtaking here" OH, she thought I meant the beach, haha ok that saves me some awkwardness

"You ready for dinner" I said holding the baskets and gesturing to her so we started walking there.

"Of course, I bet the moon looks better from our spot under the cliff."

"Yeah, it took a while to get it flat like it is but it was worth the cuts and bruises" I said not realizing I was giving away that I had that place planned last night.

"Wait, you made it like that" she said curiously

Damn it, gotta play it off

"Yeah, when I was training with all might, he had me clear a beach coast line of garbage so I'd be strong enough for the entrance exams, so I thought having a nice place to view the ocean would be great here too." Alright hopefully this gets her off the subject

"Wait, you knew All Might before the entrance exams" SON OF A - I threw her off the subject of her finding out about me planning yesterday and threw her right on top of the questions about One for All.

"I-uh-um it's a long story" I said as we kept walking to the rock platform

"I have the time" she said starting to smirk. Shes on to me.

Hey wait, if we're gonna be together from now on, I probably should tell her the truth about my powers because she's bound to know about them later anyways.

"Is it ok if I explain it over dinner" I said sheepishly laughing it off.

"Sure, this sounds like its gonna get interesting." She said walking closer to me

We arrived at the platform and I started setting everything up, the blanket, the food orders I placed a laid out. They still felt as if they were being served fresh with all the heat they gave off. I ordered a steak and lobster dinner for the both of us which was probably a little overkill but hey, im new to this stuff

"Wow this smells amazing!" she said as she sat down on the opposite side of the blanket.

"Yeah, everything the chef makes here is amazing. I bet it tastes even better than it smells" I said with my mouth starting to water

We each grabbed some dinner rolls to go with our food and for drinks I brought a couple of cold Raspberry Iced Teas.

"So about you training with all might…" she said as she took a bite from her dinner roll

She looked so cute with chubby cheeks, and her smile was getting me feeling even warmer than the food.

"Oh-uh-um yeah so I guess I should start off by saying" *deep breath*

"This story has to stay a secret between us ok? No one else is allowed to know besides the ones that already do" I saw her scoot forward as I said those words.

"I promise" she said looking at me in eyes.

"Ok, it all started when"

I proceeded to tell her about the sludge villain incident, me going to save kacchan and all might saving us and how I was chosen as his successor. As well as all the details regarding One for All and its significant meaning.

"So, you were quirkless before, All Might gave you his power, and you've been trying to control it ever since?" We had finished our food through the explanation and now all that was left was answering her questions.

"Correct." I hope she isn't going to hate me for keeping this a secret

"So you trusted me enough to tell me this, that's a big burden you're carrying. I'm glad you let me know so I could help" she said hugging me. I pulled out the pillow and decided to lay down.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to tell you that to stress you out, but I figured that if we're going to be together I shouldn't be keeping any big secrets from you" Well at least the secret of the setup is still kept secret.

"Wow, so you are only controlling roughly 8% of its power right now?" she asked me while holding my crooked hand tightly

"There's a little more to it than just that but its about right." I said breathing in the ocean air.

"Like what" she asked me concerned again.

"You know how before I used to break my limbs when using my power right?" she nodded "Well take the time I used the attack to lift you up in combat training with the air vent that broke the building. That was called a Detroit smash."

"Ok im with you so far" she said

"That was me firing at 100% of my then power." I got up and walked towards the wall of the cliff and let off an 8% Detroit smash

"This is an 8% Detroit smash, I can control it but obviously its not as strong as my 100%"

"Yeah I get that but what does this-" I cut off her words there

"Yeah sorry I'll get to that, when all might saved Me and Kacchan he also used a Detroit smash but unlike mine making an air vent at 100% he made a full on Tornado that was way bigger than my 100% Detroit smash"

"Yeah, you said the next user is supposed to be stronger so how come your attacks at 100% are so much weaker than his."

"He had to more time to get used to the quirk and he was able to output more because of his physical strength. But the scary part is, that Detroit smash he used to save me was him at 1/60th of his full power"

"WHAT!" that question startled her

"When the first Nomu attacked he said in his prime he would have been able to win in 5 hits but it took over 300. Its complicated to explain but when I first had full cowl it was controlling 5% of the potential power I could output which is also 5%"

"Now you lost me" she said sighing

"Think of it like 2 meters"

"Ok im listening" she said nodding

"The first is the potential power meter, this meter is like how much of one for all's potential energy I can control and let out by breaking my bones."

"Like my 100% isn't as strong as all mights 100% because I haven't unlocked all of One for All's potential."

"Ok now that makes sense" she said " and that second meter is the amount of that potential power you can control without breaking without breaking your bones right" she was spot on

"Yeah exactly, so when I first used full cowl it was 5% control of 5% total potential power meaning that in that state I was only using .25% of One for all"

"now its gone up a bit and its hard to tell but im getting closer one percent at a time."

"You're gonna be THAT strong" she said walking over to me.

"I hope so, I wanna protect everyone without having to worry about myself one day so I'm trying to get stronger as fast as I can."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a hug

"Thanks, you're always supporting me" I said hugging her back when I felt me starting to lift off the ground

"Ura-WHA" she threw me at the ocean! "wha- why are you" before I could finish saying anything I heard the terrifying words

"RELEASE!" she said and closed her hands as I fell into the water

*SPLASH*

I swam up to the surface and when I got up

*Splash*

Wha- she jumped in too?!

"Hahaha, stop worrying about it deku, you have me to help you until you get strong so whats the rush" she said splashing water at me

"Ok, but I didn't expect you to just hurl me into the water" I said splashing her back

"Then you've got more training to do" she said jumping on my back

"Ok I see how it is" I activated full cowl and dove under to the floor that was about 8 ft deep and I jumped back up and grabbed her and leapt back onto the platform.

"I got you now" I said as I held her down on the blanket and pillow. I realized then that I was really close and on top of her. She looked so beautiful up close with her hair wet, before I knew what I was going to do next she pulled me in for another huge kiss like last night.

I was moving my tongue to meet with hers and we kept locked to each other for what felt like hours and only breaking apart to breath before going back to kissing

I looked at her and I asked

"Should we?" I hoped that was all I needed to say cause its embarrassing

She pulled my shirt off with success this time and we went back to kissing as I started to undress her as well.

I pulled off her shirt leaving her with just her bra and skirt on until she stopped me and pulled my shorts down next. I smirked at her and grabbed her skirt and pulled it with a little too much force.

It came off but I pulled her too and flipped us over. She had a smirk now and said

"Oh I see how it is, you want me to do all the work." Giggling at the end

I retorted with "Well it is Ladies first" which got me a playful slap to the face.

We looked into each others eyes then and I asked her again "Are you really sure about this?"

"Yeah, of course I am since its with you." She then pulled my boxers off showing that I was way more than excited for what was next.

"WOW! You've been holding back with something like that?! That's taller than my hand!" she said grabbing my member who only could stand upright.

"Uh-um is that a bad thing" was too big of a size a problem for her? It was only 8 ¾ inches.

"No, no its just, you looked so plain and average and I guess once your clothes are off, you're not" she started staring at me and smiling.

"Well can you undress too? It's a little embarrassing being the only one." I didn't know how I felt about this, my lower half was obviously into it but my brain feels like it being short circuit from emotions I don't know about.

"Not until I have a little fun with you first" she started smirking again while grabbing my member again

"what do yo-" she started to wrap her mouth around it!

She sucked at it and licked the head over and over again and I couldn't help but let out a few gasps my mouth couldn't hold back. She way she wrapped her tongue around it and focused on the tip at times made me arch my back a couple times. What really got me was when she pushed as much of me down her throat that she could. I feel like im going to explode. She went back to licking and sucking when I decided to tell her.

"Uraraka, I feel like im gonna" before I could finish she went back to shoving as much of me in as I let loose the gates that have been ready to burst on their own. I felt nothing but the most physical pleasure in my life for that moment with every bit of fluid coming out of me into her throat.

After about 10 seconds I finished and she withdrew coughing a couple times

"Are you ok?" I didn't know if I hurt her or not.

"Yeah, im fine I just didn't think you'd let out so much!" she was sitting upright when I pushed her towards the pillow making her let out a little "eek"

"Deku what are you" I flipped her over onto her stomach with her head resting on the pillow and pulled away her panties. I saw she was letting out some of her own fluid and without another thought I began sticking my tongue into her soaking walls.

"AH-De-deku" she was gasping and moaning as I licked the sides of her entrance and teased at her clit. I'm not proud that I had to read up on this but it was paying off as she was wrapping her legs on the back of my head and pushing me further in. I was going as far in as I could with my tongue and judging by the sounds she's making, she's getting close to her limit as well. I went back to massaging her clit with my tongue and she was really pushing me into her now and I kept licking until I heard her let out a scream and a flow of her juices came out onto me. Well she drank mine so guess I'll make it even.

After about 30 seconds she let her feet drop and I got back up and she turned over with a face that looked like she just ran a marathon.

"What, was it not good?" I said sarcastically, judging by her earlier reaction I doubt it was anything bad compared to how I reacted.

"I, I just didn't expect you to be so good at it, it felt way too good to let you go and stop and then I felt my body freeze for a few seconds and it felt like I was flying." She was still breathing heavy for air.

She sat up and took off her bra leaving her all exposed, her breasts jiggled as they were set free.

"Deku, i-I'm ready now" she said laying back down

"Right let me just put on a-" shit, I just realized I didn't put the box of condoms in my bag, I left it on my bed after taking them out and I never put them in my bag

"Shit!" I whispered it but she still heard

"What deku?" she asked still waiting for me

"I forgot the condoms back in my room at the hotel" I guess the night was closing here then

"Oh, you had bought- Its fine, I take birth control to lessen the amount of times I have my days of 'Nature' so its still ok"

I felt all of my worry fall off there. I turned back and looked at her laying down.

"You ready?" I asked one final time

"Of course" she said looking at me uneasy.

With that I lined myself up and pushed into her. I read that a girls first time might be painful if the male ruptures her wall so I wasn't too surprised when I saw her wince in pain.

"You ok?" I asked her

"Yeah, just give me a second"

She reached over and grabbed her bra and pulled out a mint and ate it. Within a few seconds her look of pain faded.

"Was that a pain killer?" I didn't think it would hurt this bad

"No it's a mint from the doctor at the hotel. Remember how his quirk speeds up the healing process when you eat? He can put that property into the stuff he makes too so that mint just helped me recover faster there."

It was dark so I couldn't tell but I didn't think she had bled for long or too much so I guess it worked! At least now she isn't in pain.

"Well I guess that means I can do this then" I pulled out and lifted her up, I flipped her to face the ocean and inserted myself back in. This position was called reverse cowgirl and before she could say anything I started moving my hips making her squeal out moans.

"Dek-deku, don't stop, go faster" I started speeding up my thrusts but I was approaching my limit and my guess was that she still had a ways to go. I started to activate full cowl but only to about 3%, I had also been doing precision training so that I could lower my output if needed. I sped up to a whole new level and she was gripping on to me as hard as she could when I heard her tell me between gasps of air

"Deku i-i-I'm gonna" she let out one last moan and I felt myself getting clamped within her walls and that pushed me to my limit too. I pushed in as far as I could as I let out my stream of semen into her.

"I-I'm beat" I said falling back onto the pillow

My little me pulled out of her and hung over and she fell back on me with her head resting on my chest.

I heard her sniffling a little and I wrapped my hands around her, I felt her breasts resting on my wrists as I locked my hand at her center holding her.

"Whats wrong?" Did I screw up somewhere, was I supposed to say something after this?!

"No, its just, I still can't believe this actually happened, you and me, like this" she turned to her side and looked at me "I don't ever want to lose you Deku" she said holding me closer now

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be the strongest person ever remember. Just as long as you help me get there I'll protect you and everyone else, I wont be going away anytime soon or ever in my book."

We were laying there looking at the stars for a while talking about our future, and what we should do about our relationship being revealed to our friends.

"So we should tell them right? Tomorrow before the registration for the battle tournament begins, we should just say that we've decided were going to be together." I asked her still holding her close.

"Yeah, I think that'll work" she responded still snuggling next to me

"do you know what time it is deku? Its probably me just being naked still but it feels pretty chilly"

I had turned my phone off earlier to avoid any annoying phone calls and when I turned it back on it was 1:12 am.

"Um, yeah its pretty late, wanna head back?" she started getting up so I took that as a yes.

We got up, dressed, packed everything and I put the towel/blanket in a plastic bag, then into my bag otherwise it would leak its contents into my bag and make it smell the same.

"Alright, cmon, get on" I said opening my arms to carry her bridal style again. She jumped right on and I activated full cowl. Something felt different, I felt…lighter in a sense.

"You ok deku?" she asked me with a look of concern.

"Yeah its just, can I put you down for a second I wanna try something. "

"ye-yeah sure" she said getting down from my arms.

I turned over to the cliff and at my max full cowl state punched a hole into the rock wall again next to one of my previous punches. It was basically 2.5x bigger!

"WOAH, was that smaller hole one of your older punches?!" she asked me amazed

"Yeah! I think I just bumped up my abilities, I felt so light and worry-free that when I picked you up I felt like i wasnt my usual self. I think my worrying about maintaining my limit was holding back my output that when I picked you up I didn't feel like I had to regulate it and it boosted up since I've been physically training more ever since I unlocked 8% that I just never thought about going above it."

"So what do you think you're at now?!" she was just as excited as me.

"I'd say I've unlocked more 100% potential power and that means boosting my control % made it 2.5x bigger even though I'd say I'm at roughly 12% control of that new unlocked potential power."

"That's great deku, and right before the battle tournament! You got this in the bag." She said hugging me

I swept her up into my arms again getting another little eek from her and I was getting ready to take off when she said "Wait a sec"

She then used her zero gravity on me and then herself "Ok go"

I got ready and with one supercharged jump, we lept into the air at speeds that made having my eyes open start to hurt. I was flying like all might! Uraraka was pushing her face into my chest to avoid the wind and within 20 seconds of flying I saw the hotel.

"Go ahead and let us go" I said to her as she clasped her hands together and we started gliding down.

Wait, i didn't think about our landing! I know one for all reinforces muscles so it outputs more energy but it also reinforces their structure to take more damage so all might and me are able to tank more than average hits like Kirishima but with the height Uraraka's zero gravity added to us with less resistance, am I going to land ok? Maybe I should let out a wind blast with a kick to help lessen the velocity.

As we approached the ground I got my legs ready to kick down a gust of wind to lower our speeds and within the last few seconds of approaching

"Illinois SMASH!" I kicked downwards and just like I theorized it canceled out a lot of speed that I actually air jumped a little and then landed normally on my legs with Uraraka still hanging on.

"Were here!" I said shaking her with my hands a couple times only to realize one of my arms was clenching her butt cheeks making me almost let go of her.

"Already!?" she said looking up and around.

"I know its really late but do you wanna sleep in my room this time around?" I asked her

"Is that even a question" she said smiling while grabbing my hand.

We headed back to my room and I dropped my things on the floor and locked the door.

"You ok Uraraka? You didn't get too dizzy from using your quirk on yourself did you" she was being quiet which was reasonable being tired and all but it wasn't like her

"Wait, I just realized, I wasn't dizzy for the time we were flying?!" she looked at me surprised

"All I remember is holding on to you and your scent was really calming to me, I guess it didn't make me feel nausea with the smell calming me."

"Oh-then uh, here" I tossed her my black plus ultra T-shirt I probably should have washed or not? In any case it smells like me. "Maybe wearing it under your hero costume will keep you more focused when using your quirk on yourself without having to worry too much about the nausea feeling."

"Thanks deku" she said sitting down on my bed holding my shirt close to her.

"I say we get some sleep, otherwise we'll end up like last time rushing to meet up for lunch."

"Right" she said giggling.

This was a king size bed yet we were cuddling as close as we could as we drifted off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

 **Final note: There's the 5k chapter i promised, late but oh well, writing is tough when you're trying to think of romantic things and you have a sad song playing in the background but its probably the only song that lets me think in peace.**

 **Anyways, gonna be a little more M stuff next chapter and its changing the rating for good now so hope you followed through with the heads up i gave.**

 **So leave a review if you want to say something that needed work or something you'd like to see next, i will do other pairings just in a bit of time as rushing them all together would ruin the story i planned out, so i dont want to force puzzle pieces that dont fit but they will be there eventually.**

 **Until then**

 **~Peace**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Ok so been way longer than I intended to get this chapter out. Sorry to keep everyone waiting its just stuff happened and I had no time to focus on the story. I'll shut up for now and see you at the end of the chapter, once again my bad on the delay.**

* * *

Ochako POV

*blinking eyes open*

Huh, its morning already? Man, I slept like a baby last night, this bed is so comfortable! And deku…

*turns over*

Aw, he's still sleeping, eh whats another hour or 5 to stay like this right? I reached out and grabbed his hand while looking at him sleep.

After about 10 minutes I decided to get up.

Maybe I should shower now, we still gotta meet up with the others so might as well.

I went over to his luggage and grabbed one of his towels and went to the bathroom.

Woah! He has a huge jacuzzi in here and the shower is huge!

*flips on*

"no way!" I whispered

It was a water fall shower and it matched so well with the bathroom design of different stone types and carvings. This was probably one of if not the best master suite available to the hotel here. It makes my room look like an average apartment and my room is almost 3x bigger than my actual home apartment.

I started to turn the water to a warmer setting and steam started building up as I was taking off my clothes and getting ready to go in.

"Woah woah, ooohhh ok there we go" I said changing the temperature until it was just right.

I always preferred hot showers but it was a little too hot right there for a second.

*click*

"deku is that you?" I think I heard the door open, I started wiping the fog on the glass away but I didn't see him.

"got you!" I felt hands hug me

"AHH! Deku you scared me" I said holding my chest

"haha sorry, I couldn't help myself" he said giggling like an idiot.

"I felt like my heart was going to jump out of me right there…" I was making a pouty face when I felt him reach out and grab one of my boobs

"Wow, you're not kidding! Im sorry" he said pulling me into a hug. I felt something hard and hot hitting the side of my leg.

"have some self control, are you like that because you just woke up or because you're in here with me" i'm hoping it's the latter, I was kinda getting in the mood now too.

"Yes" he said nonchalantly

"Yes to what?" I asked and he simply looked at me, smiled and crouched down and started licking me like he did last night by the ocean.

I was resting with my back against the wall standing as he was furiously licking me and teasing me to the point that I started questioning if this would become a regular thing between us. It only made me more excited at that thought and before I knew it my legs started to feel weak as I let loose my own shower on him.

"DEEKKKUUU" I was practically sitting on him while letting go of everything I had.

After I finished he stood up was smirking at me

"what?" I asked him

"nothing, I just thought that its lucky the hotel walls here are really dense, otherwise everyone would have heard you being exorcised there" he said laughing at the end

"Oh yeah well then, lets see you stay quiet. My turn" I knelt down and just like before I took him on in. judging by his reactions from last time, he really enjoyed me shoving him as far down as I could, so lets see how he does dealing with that right off the bat.

"Woah, Uraraka!" he grabbed my head and was pushing me further. Ok then, I'll finish you off within a minute. I pulled back to suck on only the tip and pushed all the way down to his base and went back an forth as fast as I could and within 20 seconds…

"URARAKA!" I went down once again and he let loose his stream of love into my throat.

I stood back up and pushed him against the wall.

"Who was screaming like they were being exorcised again" I said returning his smirk

"Ok ok, in my defense, I was caught off guard, I didn't think you'd go all out from the beginning." He said making an excuse

"How do you think I felt when you showed up out of nowhere and went all commando on me down there."

"fair point" he said shrugging it off.

"cmon, so we gonna go for the tie breaker then or not?" I said bending over with my hands on the shower walls.

"Just so you know, im gonna win" he said as he pushed himself in side me.

"not gonna happen, when I win I get 1 wish granted from you." I said smiling as he started thrusting

"More like im getting 1 wish out of you." He said pushing in with a huge thrust that made me jiggle.

I started tensing up so he'd feel more pressure and lose his cool first

"not again, im winning this time" he said as he started speeding up and was going faster than normal. He was hitting me and reaching the edge of my womb and was going so fast, I started losing balance

"no-no-not fair" I said as my legs started slipping further apart

Before I gave in though I felt him push one last time before I felt a warm feeling rushing through me to my core. After it reached as far is it did, I let go and was at my limit, holding onto him so hard so he couldn't let go.

*panting*

Wait a second. I Won!

"haha yes, I win" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"yeah yeah, alright you won. So what do you want?" he asked me

"That's for you to find out later tonight" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"wait what?" he asked surprised

"well, after cleaning up im gonna head back to my room to change clothes."

"cmon, don't make me worry about this all day, what is that you want?" he asked again

"not saying, now can you help me wash up or are you going to stand there all day?"

I started washing my hair when I felt his hands feeling all over me. He was putting soap on me while gently running his hands on my boobs, gently holding them then running them past my stomach where he started rubbing me and then groped my butt and started traveling back up again.

"Save some energy for later deku, you're gonna need it" I winked at him as I washed up and walked out of the shower door and out the bathroom back into his room.

I was still drying off my hair as I went to put on my clothes but realized my panties were really dirty containing all of last nights contents.

Hmm, well I guess I'll just leave these here and take a pair of his boxers. Fair trade right? I took these black and green striped boxers, put my skirt and shirt on, grabbed the plus ultra shirt he gave me and left back to my room.

* * *

Izuku POV

Oh my god, kacchan was right. Me being confident with my actions around her really does work out.

I really don't even care about the tournament right now, I mean im still gonna enter but I cant help but feel more excited for later tonight. Is this just going to be a thing now between us? I cant really believe this is still happening. And I wanted to skip over this vacation and stay at home training. I still have more to do but now i got rid of my worries about my relationship with her and that made me lose focus on what I thought was my limit and it was raised further. Being with her just makes me feel stronger both mentally and physically. I won't ever doubt you again All might, this was a great opportunity and there is still another 2 weeks worth of stuff to do here so I doubt it'll ever be boring while were here.

Now I just gotta plan how im going to tell the others that we're a couple later.

*opens shower door*

Alright, time to change.

I grabbed my phone and saw there was 1 new message from Uraraka

'My panties kinda got dirty from our fun last night so I traded them for a pair of your boxers, you can keep them as a way to remember what happened last night ;) anyways see you later deku'

Wait, wha- she left her panties on my bed. I grabbed them and smelled them and it was clear that they had gotten soaked by her. It was her scent that started making me feel tense again but I stopped as I grabbed them and tucked them into a secret spot in my suitcase and planned to keep them like that until we got back so that I could stash it.

Alright, well now I guess I should meet up with the others.

*11:30 am* they should be either at lunch or training at the gym.

* * *

Todoroki POV

"yeah can I place in order in for pickup?... ok sounds good 45 min? thank you." *bleep*

I didn't think I'd already be asking her out on a date, but I couldn't just leave things to be that awkward right?

I should head to the gym to take the stress out.

*opens door*

I think some running should be fine for thinking. Hey wait, midoriya's here too.

"You sure look happy" i said getting on the treadmill next to his. All the running/cardio equipment was towards the back of the gym and there wasn't a lot of people here right now

"Oh, hey Todoroki." He said slowing down his speed so he could talk.

"How long have you been here?" I asked him starting up my treadmill

"About 10 minutes, you training for the tournament too?" it feels like he's trying to set the subject to something different than the reason he's all happy.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be better for you to run outside at your max full cowl state to increase its power?" I'll see if I can get him to fess up to why he's here, he always chose training at the beach and something about a cliff beforehand so why would he be at a regular gym doing running of all things.?

"Yeah well, I um, im trying to clear my head and think of strategies while moving, running in place helps me think without having to worry about where im going and I can think of different situations I can use my power to win against unknown enemies." Damn, he's good at throwing me off. Maybe I should throw myself in the heat and get him from there

"I see, I'm trying to clear my mind about my date with Yaoyorozu later."

*SMACK*

He tripped.

A few of the others looked around and just went back to working out after seeing he just fell a bit.

"Wai- what?!" was it really that surprising?

"What, can I not have a girlfriend like you or…" shit I gave away a hint that I saw him.

"Hang on, how do you know I have a, who told you?!" now he was asking the questions. Great job Shoto

"Uh, alright. Just don't get all mad when I explain this all."

"You know I sent you a message to tell us when you got back from wherever right?" he nodded with a blank look on his face.

"Well when I woke up I saw you didn't respond so I decided to make an ice key and next thing I know me and Yaoyorozu storm in only to see you and Uraraka in bed together and then we proceeded to run back outside and shut the door."

"You mean, you saw, both of us sleeping naked with each other?" he said slowly holding his face

"Naked?! You both had clothes on when we saw you. Wait are you telling me you actual-"

"Wait wait wait, we talking last night or Wednesday night?" he asked me panicking

"Wednesday, I never sent you any messages las-" Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh

WAIT WHAT THE FU

"I- can explain" he said nervously waving his hands.

"so last night, you and Uraraka… damn I didn't think you would be the one to score first out of all of us"

I said smiling

"Not the time for another one of your jokes man" he was starting to sweat from nerves

"Dude, why are you panicking?" I asked him

"Look, I was planning on telling people we were a couple later today but not the details of whats happened between us"

"Chill out, I wont tell anyone about you 'smashing' " I broke out laughing at my own joke

"DUDE CMON" he said punching my shoulder

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, its just its so hard to process that you of all people would pull something like that off."

"yeah well it happened so get over it" he said getting his composure back

"Ok ok, it happened." I said backing off

"So what did it take to get her to-" *trip*

"Ouch, cmon man. I just asked a question." Yeesh he really was touchy on the subject

"How would you feel if I asked you the same things with yaoyorozu? Do you even know what to do on your date?" shit, now he's attacking me. He and I have similar thinking styles so it can't be that difficult to figure out right?

"Ok, I'll figure it out, if you did it, it couldn't have been that hard right?"

"you…have no… idea" he said with dead serious eyes.

"Ok then, what should I do" I asked him

"Well lets start off with a place for where to have your date. Have you decided where you're going yet?"

He was right, I just planned to eat at the beach here.

"No not really, but why does it matter"

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't mind having lunch with her out in public on a date but she is a lot more shy, do you think she would be as comfortable as you?"

Thinking back, I guess despite her leadership type of personality, when it comes to the both of us being close to each other, she always did hide back around me.

"ok Midoriya you have my attention, so where should I go?" I never thought the day I'd ask him for love advice would come but sure enough it did.

"A bit further up from here on the beach there is this cliff that I shaped out into a platform. Its where me and Uraraka had our first date two nights ago. It's a nice view and private so I figure that you could use the place like I did for a lunch date." He said

"oh, so you did a dinner at night by the oceanside the other day then huh? How did that work out, you and Uraraka aren't the type to just calmly sit and eat next to each other while alone without being awkward."

"Well we were talking about *cough* things and too focused on the subject, while eating dinner, next thing I know im being hugged then thrown into the ocean only for her to jump in too and then…"

"and then what? Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh" so wait, they did it there and in the hotel room?

"dude cmon, look it wasn't awkward because of the subject on hand which was mainly about my dream as a hero. All it is, is making sure you let her know how you clearly feel, and deciding whether you want to be together or not. That's the only complicated part to a date or dates in general"

When the hell did this guy get so wise with relationship advice? Is he into romance shows and movies? I thought all he liked was all might action stuff and hero work.

"Ok, I guess that makes sense. Thanks that makes me feel a bit more relaxed." I said breathing calmly.

He started getting up and he pulled out his phone and started typing something.

"well I gotta get going, im gonna go meet up with some of the others for lunch. You joining?" he asked me

"Nah, I have to pick up the food I ordered for later. So thanks for the advice, and the info on that location."

"Yeah sure" he said as he started calling someone and walking away *dialing noises*

"Yeah, Kacchan, you think you can make another one of those dinner roll specials and leave it in todoroki's room. He's got business to take care of with Yaoyorozu, I'll be sure we fight first in the tournament if you do…. Thanks I owe you one again."

The hell is a dinner roll special from kacchan? Isn't a dinner roll just bread that tastes slightly sweet with some butter in the center?

Oh well, I better go pick up the food. I'll deal with whatever that is later.

* * *

 **Final Note: and with that Midoriya decided to help a friend who was stuck in a similar situation.**

 **I'm going to start focusing on more pairings later on into the story like kaminari and jirou, and probably throw an OC or few in there for some others. Sorry these chapters take so long but I've been making them 4-5k words now so it takes me longer. Should I just go back to 2k words every other day like before or just do big chunks at a time? It seems when I did chapter 7, the first big chapter more people dropped in to read than previous chapters, so I don't know which way works better to the audience.**

 **If anything I'll just go with what I see works best within the next couple of weeks, seeing the reviews I have so far give me a generally good idea so I hope I don't screw up the fic for some people by either rushing or leaving out some character development.**

 **So guess that's it for now**

 **~Peace**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: I decided to go back to my regular 2k chapters after seeing that the long 5k chapters got a lot of attention but it quickly fades after because there is too much time between each chapter upload so I guess I'll stick with 2k words for now and do 5k+ when it's a more important chapter.**

* * *

Todoroki P.O.V

I walked into the private restaurant section of the hotel that was intended for high-class dinners as opposed to the casual cafeteria on the other wing of the hotel. The smell was amazing in the room, almost as if someone whose quirk was literally just to drag you in with the smell of food that came out of heaven.

Somehow, I managed to pull myself back to reality, I approached the counter and asked if the order I placed earlier was ready for collection.

"Yes, just one second." The attendant chirped, "I believe the chef was finishing it up, but he recently started taking on a student who he's grown quite fond of having around, so he's taking a little longer than usual to finish the orders." She looked disturbed as she continued but I figured it was due to some personal reason with the chef.

"Oh," I started, "I see, I'm in no rush so please take all the time you and the chef need." I responded as I began walking to the seats near the counter in order to wait.

"Thank you, I'll go check to see how much longer it will take." She said nervously tip-toeing back into the kitchen.

I was just on my phone reading news about back home to see if any major criminals popped up and which hero took care of them. After 5 minutes I heard a loud bang – instinctively, I ran over to the kitchen to see if a hazard had occurred.

"Is everyone alright?!" I almost shouted, bursting through the door, rushing in only to hear the chef perform a heartily laugh; the attendant cowering back in fear and-

BAKUGOU!? What was he doing here?

"What do you want half and half bastard, look, your food will be done when it's done and this chick keeps trying to rush me, it's been getting on my damn nerves." He stated as if he owned the place. "Still too mushy gramps, they need another 2 minutes in the oven!" Bakugou practically screamed.

"Wait a moment, you're the student the chef took on?" Why would someone ever take him – The Katsuki Bakugo - as a personal student?

"Haha, I'm aware of his fiery nature, but he has such great talent in the kitchen." The chef said whilst cleaning off a cutting board. Luckily, It wasn't a major lunch rush or anything so it was only him, the sous chef and Bakugo present.

"So, you're making my order Bakugo?" I whispered to him quietly.

"I'm not taking anyone's orders, especially half and half bastard! I'm just beating the chef at his own game. I came in the other day for his turkey leg recipe and I saw he had a breaded chicken dish that was sent back here. The weaklings tried kicking me out but I made my own version of that dish, after speaking to him and the customer liked it so he exchanged his recipe so long as I had a cookout with him."

How on Earth did all this happen? We've literally been here a couple days.

"It's true," the chef reluctantly stated, "it's not that I'm a bad cook at all, but the manager of my restaurant here was trying to wow the resort owners by expanding the menu so I've been rushing orders, and let's say the quality dipped a little." The chef was chuckling as if it were some sort of game.

"Truth be told, I've been working here for about 12 years now and it's gotten pretty boring with the same routine day in day out, I was searching for a change and so I jumped at the opportunity to complete the menu expansion in order to find some sort of self-satisfaction from it, but it just felt bland with everything I made. Then this kid shows up, makes a dish better than me and starts asking me for recipes! Haha," Another heartily chuckle, "I never thought I'd get such competition from someone who wants to be a hero but here I am learning from the next generation."

He seemed like a very humble guy, looks like Bakugo's nature around the kitchen made things excited if not to say the least for the chef again.

"Alright there we go, your shit's done half and half bastard!" Bakugo announced, putting the food in the baskets.

"Thanks, I guess…" It was hard to tell if Bakugou was ever sincere, "I'll be seeing you around." I then turned to the chef, "I'm glad you found something to keep you busy, goodbye sir." I said, picking up the baskets and heading towards the door.

"Oh yeah, what is so special about your dinner rolls Bakugo?" I asked, remembering Midoriya was the one who asked him to make them.

"You'll see, there's a surprise in every box icy-hot" he said smirking boastfully. At that moment, I felt uneasy, but its time I head back to my room to get ready for later.

I decided to wear my blue button up shirt with some black jeans to the beach. Not exactly a good mix for sand but Midoriya said it was a rock platform so I doubt that it'll be much of a problem.

"Alright, its time." I mumbled, staring intently at my watch. Tonight was just going to be registration for the battle tournaments, but it isn't exactly something that I think I'll be a part of. Funding for my own agency would be great and all but my old man plans on doing that already and it'd be a waste if I took it from someone who needed it, I'm only here for the tactical tournament prize: A home. A home on this island for my mother would be just what she needs to forget the stress my father has caused her.

Anyway, tonight I should be focused on something else. I grabbed one of the dinner baskets and decided to look inside the dinner roll box to see what Bakugo meant.

"WHAT?!" I blurted, burning the box of condoms he put in the basket. What if she had found them instead of me? I have no intention of rushing things or going Midoriya's route, I know she's way more fragile about this stuff.

"Time to get going." I lifted everything up and set out to the spot I told her to meet me at. As I arrived, I noticed her standing on the coastline wearing a dark blue dress with stars like the night sky on it, it had a sash with as star clip holding it tightly.

"Sorry, were you waiting long?" I asked walking up to her.

"Oh, you're here. No no, not at all! I wasn't waiting at all - I just got here within the last minute" she bashfully said blushing.

"That's great, I didn't want to be that guy, so… how about we get going then?" I awkwardly asked her, extending my open hand. For a moment it seemed like I might have been too forward with my motions, but thankfully she accepted my invitation and began walking.

"So where are we going?" she asked playfully resting her head on my arm as we walked down the coastline to where Midoriya told me was a private spot.

"Somewhere that we can enjoy a bit of peace and quiet for our dinner." I said whilst looking at my phone in my free hand to view looking the map marking Midoriya pointed out.

After around 15 minutes of us walking and talking about the things we like and wanted to see while here, we finally arrived at the pin point location.

"Woah." I observed, taking a step back after we approached the rock platform. Midoriya told me he had carved it by hand since we got here but this was incredible, the rocks were so smooth, and it even had a ramp to get up there safely and easily. The cliff overhang above cast a shadow over us as the moon stood above the blueish-purple night sky filled with stars.

"This is beautiful Todoroki! I knew the resort's beach looked amazing, but this, this is on an entirely different level!" she gleefully sang walking to the top and towards the front edge of the platform

"Yeah, I'm glad you like it. Although, the view is only half the beauty here." I declared, earning a blush from her.

"Thank you. I still am having a hard time adapting to this so I'm sorry if I look like I'm not appreciating the time I'm spending with you." She mumbled, lowering her head to look at the floor.

"Don't be, trust me I haven't exactly gotten used to this situation either, despite me acting calm, my hearts honestly racing and my right side is the only thing keeping me from sweating buckets." I confessed those words in an attempt to make her feel more comfortable with it just being the two of us.

She broke out in a fit of giggles.

"You - *gasp* - you know, you always find the right things to say in the best way possible." she stammered, walking back to me and helped straighten out the blanket I was setting on the floor.

"Hope you like chicken parmesan" I revealed, setting the plates out and putting a square lowly lit lantern in the center of the blanket.

We each grabbed our meal, and settled in for a long night.

"Wow, this is actually really good!" Momo squeaked after taking her first bite.

"It looks good, but I doubt it actual-" She reached across and forcefully shoved a forkful piece into my mouth.

"I stand corrected" I mumbled in between bites as I felt my eyes widen to what seemed ridiculous sizes as I chewed – each bite making the chicken dissolve more and more in my mouth, like it had cheese topped on it.

"Woah, I never thought food could be this amazing," I hummed, later realizing that Bakugo was partly responsible for this food-phenomenon.

"I think it's safe to say they've sold me on coming back for seconds next year!" Yaoyorozu remarked giggling.

"You can say that again." I responded as I took wonder-bite out of the 'food from heaven', this time I could feel the taste mingle more, it was as if each bite layered on top of one another, slowly ascending into a glorious harmony on my taste buds…

Eventually we finished and decided that we should talk. Like normal people. Like the people we see every day minding their own business, none of the constant threats emanated by the League of Villains. Just regular people, talking about regular problems – the small things, like the kind of shenanigans our beloved Mineta gets up to.

"How about we lay down?" I suggested, softly patting the fluffy blanket next to me. After a few moments of awkward silence I decided it'd be best to try and shift a topic onto us, "So, what type of music do you like Yaoyorozu?"

"To be frank Todoroki – I don't think I have a particular style I'm into." She said laughing.

"Is that so?" I replied whilst slipping my phone out of my pocket, being careful not to drop it from this massive Midoriya-made rock formation. "All right, let's see."

I started playing every type of band I could think of and she nailed one after the other, after the other, whether it be classic rock, country, pop, alternative rock even a couple of power metal songs I remembered the names of.

"I know you said you liked all kinds of songs, but this is insane! How do you remember all of these songs!?" I asked her like a kid being impressed by their parents' being magically able to remove their thumb from their hand.

"I like to read a lot to strengthen my quirk and I play different music all the time to help remember certain types of things I make, I suppose it's like categorizing the stuff I make."

"How so?" I have to admit, she had peeked my interest on this matter.

"So, say I play classical when studying fibers and their molecular make up, so when I'm making clothes I think about a classical song I was listening to when creating that piece of clothing." She said pointing her finger in the sky making lines to help aid my understanding of her and her quirk.

"Then say I want to create something like a metal shield, I'll think of, say a 'metal' song I was listening to when first trying to create that item. It's kind of a studying tactic like chewing a certain flavor gum for a subject before a day full of tests. So, during the tests when you chew that flavor gum, you have an easier time remembering the things you wrote the time before while having that same taste."

"It's never appeared to me that you could use music as something to help aid your quirks strength," I noted, this reminded me of how I trained – I mean all I really had to do was get used to the feeling of the temperate I wanted to create, however, I suppose with my father constantly pushing and beating me it didn't make my quirk training any easier than hers in a different way.

"Well, it wasn't much of a quirk when I first started using it, all I could really do was just make string from my finger-tips. Eventually though, after a video in school during science they showed how strong the rope the military used was based on the way it's made. I pictured the image I saw of the material and the next thing I know I'm shooting the rope out of my hands." She reminisced with her eyes closed.

"Eventually I started studying molecular science and here I am, capable of making more complex stuff like this." She said as a cube with a small hole fell out of her hand.

"What is it?" I questioned whilst gazing at it.

"Let me see your phone." She said extending her hand over to me as I handed it to her.

She placed a cord into the cube and then I noticed she plugged in an auxiliary cord into my phone with a satisfying click.

"Catch" she said lightly throwing it back to me. Needless to say I wasn't expecting to have a phone thrown at me during a dinner date – luckily all that stupid training my old man made me go through made my hand-eye coordination on the same level as professionals.

"huh, it's a speaker then… How about we dance?" I invited her, already standing up.

"Um er, I'm not exactly - very good at dancing," she bashfully replied joining me in getting up.

"On the contrary miss, it's not just a regular dance," I responded, walking over to the edge of the rock platform and freezing the ocean in front of us into a fairly sizable ice bowl that you could walk into with raised edges, this made it so that you would have to really try or be very stupid to fall into the water. I tapped the play icon on my phone and turned the volume to max, for a small speaker it brought a very loud sound enhancement that I noted as the piano started to play.

"Oh, if you could make some ice skates that might help us out too." I asked with a gentle smile at her.

She returned the smile and out of her chest a bright light started to form, it grew brighter and only moments later – fabric, metal, lace all of the components of ice skates jumped around with a tingle and assorted themselves into the correct place, leaving us with 2 sets of ice skates.

We put them on as the guitar in the song 'Pieces – Red' started to play and the lyrics just started as we got into the ice rink. (Sorry for butting in, but just throwing in that playing the song in the background or another tab if you want might make the moment feel better. Its instrumental for until 1:26-ish so you can skip there if you want so it plays as it goes along. EDITORS NOTE: The lyrics are in italics.)

She was wobbling at first and clinging on to me as I attempted to hold her up and take the lead. My half-cold quirk made it easier to skate due to a thin layer of ice I could coat my skates in, allowing them to skate with less resistance.

'I'm here a thousand miles away from you, a broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am.'

I smiled at her as I looked her in the eyes and said "Ready?"

Before she had time to reply, I spun her around and let her go – leaving her to figure things out on her own as I skated freely around the makeshift rink. Slowly but surely I could see her finally getting used to the balance and starting to skate on her own. She had already rollerbladed at the school tournament – this couldn't have been so different.

'I tried so hard, I thought I could do this on my own. I lost so much along the way'

She propelled herself towards me – I doubt she knew how to stop – thankfully, I grabbed a hold of her before she flew off into the sea and we spun around, hugging whilst coming to a steady halt. Our bodies pressed against one another, eyes locked in a trance of passion – lips moving closer together until we met under the purple night's sky.

'Then I'll see your face, I know I'm finally yours. I find everything, I thought I lost before. You call my name, I come to you in pieces. So you can make me WHOOOOLLLE'

We had skated for around 2 hours and decided that it was time to head back to the resort.

"I had an amazing time. This night felt magical." She said, hugging me as I picked up the baskets filled with empty plates and the blanket we used.

"I did too, this place is beautiful – and private. What would you say if I asked for you to come and meet me under the night sky again?" I suggested as we strolled down the stone ramp.

"Of course." she agreed leaning on my arm again. Now I just have to make sure Midoriya is ok with us using this place, I don't want to hog the spot he worked hard to make but it was something else. It's like looking at the Earth from another planet – where everything is magical and new, exciting, mysterious and fresh… But then again, maybe it's not this place that gives off this feeling.

"Say, how about we get back to the resort a little faster?" I said, smiling as an idea popped into my head.

"What do you mea- AHH TODOROKI!" I swooped her off her feet as I carried her bridal style and ran into the ocean whilst freezing it, a cloud of water vapour leaving a trail of white behind us.

"Todoroki what are you doing?" she said as we started going further into the air.

I formed an ice pillar under us and rose us about 70 feet into the air on the ice then I made a slide downwards and we dropped, as we were sliding I froze the ice in front of us so that we could easily slide our way back to the resort.

"Just saving us some walking" I laughed holding her tightly to my chest.

My leg started feeling a little chilly but with her holding on to me my heart felt too warm to care about the rest of my body. The momentum carried us for a while as I raised another pillar and repeated the process and we got back to the resort within 4 minutes.

"Wow" she exclaimed, "that was one way to get back." Yaoyorozu continued standing up as I let her down.

"Haha, yeah, I just figured it'd be a fun way to end the night." I said as we walked inside.

"It definitely was." She agreed smiling with a bright smile that could've taught the torches to burn bright.

I dropped her off at her room and before she closed the door she turned to me-

"Thanks again Todoroki," she said as she gave me one last kiss on the lips and travelled back inside her room.

Woah, was this that sense of uneasy Midoriya felt? I guess this is why he chose to sleep next to her. I don't believe I can sleep now. But I don't want to rush things with her, it might work out but I don't want to do that to her.

I got back to my room and laid down and covered myself with my blanket and tossed and turned for 10 minutes straight. I'll get tired enough eventually right? After another hour I just started to stare at the white ceiling.

"Fuck."

* * *

 **Final note: Real sorry this chapter took so long even though it's a regular 3k chapter. School just started for pretty much everyone so I didn't expect it to screw my schedule up that bad but it has so I gotta figure out how to manage time for this better. I'll work something out though so it won't take as long but until then**

 **~Peace**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: I have a bit of time off now so I'm getting two chapters done as of now so there won't be that long of a wait. Hope you guys have enjoyed it all so far and huge shout-out to my editor u/ Ron who fixed pretty much all my crappy grammatical errors/ fixed everything that I screwed up. Now without any more delay**

* * *

Izuku POV

Today's the big day, the tournament starts later tonight at 6:00 PM so I decided it'd be best to get some last-minute training in this morning.

"All right Uraraka, do you think you can set up a dozen more rock targets?" I was practicing a new style to go along with my newfound speed and power.

"Yes, of course deku-kun!" she floated more rocks up in the air as I walked to the center and gathered my focus.

Using 12% is something that I didn't expect would change my style, however, with a bit more power I realized that I'm able to use a move that is now wasn't very effective before, but only to a certain degree.

Back when I was training with Gran Torino I missed my first punch in full cowl and ended up smashing the air to create a gust that was forceful enough to knock down half a dozen cans stacked up.

Now, my speed and power are amplified to when they can do much more, they can create a gust of wind that can trip someone over who's off guard at best, furthermore, while I run around them, I can bombard them with wind scythes or canon shots - which depend on if I punch the air pressure towards them or fling my arm horizontally from my chest outwards like throwing a frisbee. Right now I'm just practicing accuracy with it so I can aim for points that can give me an advantage, like behind someone's knees so I can shift their balance and follow through with a punch or kick.

"Ok. Here goes nothing." I mumbled whilst activating full cowl again and then…

"Release!" she lets them fall.

I started off by crossing my arms while aiming upwards and used the wind gust from that 'X' blast to slow them down a little while I followed through with a punch on my left that blasted 3 of the rocks into the sea.

Then, I jumped straight up and spun around kicking the air, this created a circular motion that the rocks followed as they smashed into both sand and sea alike.

A few moments later and I started falling backwards; I saw the last two stones above me which were falling with me now, so, in a last ditch attempt to achieve victory - I kicked my feet upwards and propelled myself towards the ground, to which I landed in a handstand and spun myself around to launch a wind blast with my feet and send the rocks flying, just before they landed.

"Wow deku, that was awesome!" Ochako congratulated, running from her cover she hid behind whilst I was launching rocks and wind blasts in every 3rd dimension.

"Thanks," I responded, "I really panicked on those last two though and it almost caught me off guard." I said giving her a friendly hug as payment for helping me with my training.

"Yeah it looked like you were breakdancing in midair when you jumped and did that flip spin kick and even more so when you landed and actually did the spin dance" She said choking through her laughter.

"Hey come on, I still managed to hit 12 targets in less than 8 seconds using only wind; I think that is fairly impressive for someone who's quirk is to stockpile massive amounts of power." I retaliated while drinking from my water bottle.

"True, but that quirk also gives you faster reflexes, muscle reinforcement, super speed and ridiculous amounts of strength. You yourself told me about how all might could create tornadoes compared to your wind drafts despite it being the same move."

"yeah b-"

"Or how all might was able to move bakugo out of the way from nomu's path in less than a second and tank the hit by himself."

"ok that's true but I'm only j-"

"only just getting started, I know! I'm just teasing you!" she confessed sticking out her tongue, "I know you didn't exactly get to practice with your quirk since you were 4 like the rest of us. I get it's a big responsibility but try and lighten up a little. You get scary when you push yerself ya'know."

Gods, she's adorable when she lets her accent slip like that.

"Yes Uraraka. I know, but I need to push myself, if I win this tournament, it'll help me set up an agency that can allow for me to be the reason for villains to hide and lower their crime. If there isn't another new symbol of peace soon - then someone else will become the new All For One."

"I get it." She said whilst releasing me from her hold and looking me dead in the eyes, "just promise me you won't push yourself like you did during our camp training" she placed a kiss on top of my forehead, "You really did scare me back then, your arms were destroyed, you looked like you got beaten by thugs and yet you still wanted to keep going further into the fire, even though you knew you couldn't win."

I went quiet as I noticed her eyes beginning to shine - and then fill with tears.

"What I did was to save a friend, and despite my injuries I did save Kouta. I'm sorry what I did scared you, but at the time I was more scared about losing my friend forever." I didn't want to make this a big deal but it was quite obvious that with us settling together now, this time of me not being strong enough was concerning her about my safety.

"Look, imagine if it was you that got taken, or if I was taken. What would you feel if I was taken or how do you think I would feel if you were taken. It's not something simple right now and I get that. You're concerned about me making it to the point where I can make everything ok. This is all for the sake of our future, for everyone's future and that's not something I can make happen…

But I can promise it to you."

"Promise me what?"

"That everything will be ok from here on out as long as we're together everything will be fine. We'll have each others backs, right?"

"Yeah, ok. Well then I think we should get going unless you don't want to eat before your first match. All the other contestants from the other resorts should be arriving here."

"Hey now that I think about it, how are they gonna do the fights if so many people are coming" she said as we were walking back.

"Well it is going to be an entire week of fighting so I think so. If anything we'll find out in a bit right?"

"Yeah, just promise me you'll give it your all too" she said walking closer to me

"I promise" I promised, wrapping my arm around her.

* * *

Bakugo POV

"I win again gramps!"

"Yeah yeah kiddo, you won 1 out of our 12 challenges so far today congrats kid." Damn this old fart knows how fire back.

"So what!? out of our 62 cooking battles so far I've won 14!" What am I saying? That's not helping me.

"Haha, you know kid if you ever need a side job besides being a hero or need some work over the summer time, send in an application. I know you want to rise to be the #1 hero but the food world could use someone with your fiery passion." Here he was going with the job offer again

"I already told you, my only concern is to win my way up to being the number 1 hero and that's it." Doesn't he not get the point? This cooking shit is just to pass the time.

"Ok I get it, but what happens when you become the number 1 hero and everyone's too scared to commit crime ever again in a large scale? I guess you can still rescue people from natural disasters and such but you said you wanted to be a battle hero, right? What will happen when there are no more battles"

What the hell is he talking about. A time when there are no more battles to win?

"So you gotta plan on what to do when that happens yet kid?"

Damn it, the old bastard is right. What the fuck am I going to do if I become the best hero? Is that all that my life will be? Just a title that will be given to the next guy after I'm gone?

"I'm not against you living your dream kid, but let me tell you something out of personal experience. If you only rise because you want to be the best, when you reach the top, all you get to see is how lonely it is to not have anyone at your side who's willing to spend time with you because you left them behind chasing your shadow that will forever be out of their reach despite how high they go."

Why?

Why is he making it sound like me going to the top is wrong? I already fought deku, I already told myself my ideals weren't in the wrong. Why is this being questioned again, is this some sign I'm supposed to understand? As if. It's not like deku ever had someone question him being…a…

*Flashback*

"You're useless."

"Maybe in the next life you'll have a quirk you useless maggot."

"I'll be the best, you're nothing more than a stepping stone on my path."

*Back to reality*

"Damn it all! I gotta go." I said and hurriedly grabbed my food container and went back to my room.

"What am I doing?" I yelled at the wall

Deku, you, you fight even when scared; you don't do it to just have a title. You want to be a hero people look up to and feel safe under. Just like All Might, meanwhile now that I look back when I was listening in on him and icyhot, that half and half bastard's dad had the same goal I'm after now. Am I really gonna be a shitty person like him to be #1?

No..no! I refuse, I just need a plan then. Being #1 should be a priority but I need some backups too. Maybe being number 1 in cooking too wouldn't be so bad.

Hey that's it! I'll just keep finding stuff to be the best at. Being a hero and cooking could be just the starting line, it's not like I'm only able to be stuck doing 2 fucking things my whole life. As far as this fighting tournament goes, it's only going to be a small step forward but it doesn't matter because it's going to shoot me that much closer to being the best there is.

Speaking of which, it's almost time for the first matches to begin. Let's see if that nerd got the four eyes to get us to fight each other in the first rounds like he promised, I could use a good stress reliever right now.

* * *

 **Alright-first fight going to start next chapter and I'm going to have the "Announcer/Spectator" be the one narrating from their POV so the dialogue won't be hard to follow. Anyways that's all for now, so once again. Huge thank you to vK 3 1 Ron and with that**

 **~Peace**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: Sorry for such a long wait, but this new schedule change made things much more complicated than they needed to be. I finally got some time to get this one done so hopefully I don't have anymore huge road blocks ahead. Once again big thanks to my editor u/ Ron**

Izuku POV

* * *

"C'mon Uraraka, they're about to announce the preliminaries!" I exclaimed, motioning her to the gargantuan TV in the hotel main lobby where the announcer was about to read off their list.

"I- *gasp* I'm here, I'm here Deku *gasp*." she pleaded, slowing down after doing a sprint from the café to me.

"Good evening you two," Iida seems to be here as well, I guess he'll be here to host and direct the crowd that was forming for the tournament or at least something similar to that.

"Hey Iida, did you get that match between Bakugou and I set up?" I whispered quietly to him, knowing that it's best that I confirm the match, seeing as if something did go wrong - Bakugou would have my head for it.

"I did you one better Midoriya!" he proclaimed smiling in his usual out-going self.

"Wait a minute, what does that mean?" I nervously questioned him.

"Just observe my good Midoriya!" He said whilst pointing at the announcer on the TV.

"Now, as always to start off the matches, we hold a raffle for the beginning match of the year, then everyone else will fight on their own stage in 1v1 battles. After that battle ends there will be 10 continuous matches going on and a total of 200 1v1 matches for each of the first 3 days of the battle tournament to narrow the 400 applicants down to only 100. After, the remaining 100 applicants will be split into two 50 man brackets that will have each of the victors have a final 1v1 for the prize of 1 year financial support to any agency they choose or wish to start."

(Sorry for cutting in yet again, but for those who have seen Hunter x hunter, the 10 continuous battles are like when Gon and Killua started at the lower levels of the battle tower and didn't do 1v1's until way higher up in the floors)  
"Woah, so me and Kacchan are fighting right off the bat in one of today's matches?!" I didn't think Iida would actually break the rules for me.

"Oh it gets even better my friend!" he said grinning.  
"Deku I don't like where this is going." Uraraka worryingly whispered to me whilst inching closer.  
Ignoring Uraraka's cautious warning, "What do you-" his hand shot up in front of my face pointing at the monitor.

"Now, without anymore waiting, the raffle winners will be the ones who will have the spotlight in the first 1v1 match today are… *drum roll* Katsuki Bakugo, and…. *drum roll*

Izuku Midoriya!

May whoever those two fighters be please meet at the battle hall waiting rooms in 15 minutes. As for the rest of you, there are papers posted in the hall of when you will have your match scheduled. Best of luck to you all and I will see you in a few!" I'm not sure how this man did so, but he reminded me exactly of 'Present Mic', I mean not in his looks, this man had short brown hair and was only a mere 5'7" compared to Mic's 6'1". However, that explosive voice was unmistakably linked to his.

"You-...how?…I mean… We didn't have to have the spotlight starting match!" Everyone's gonna be watching me and kacchan fight alone first! This was the point where I started to ramble.

"Well I know a guy, also I figured it would help either of you get scouted so that's an added bonus." Iida nonchalantly stated, walking back and forth.  
"Don't worry Deku, you have some new skills remember! Just think of some crazy strategy on how to use your new moves on him." Uraraka said while carefully blowing on her coffee.

"Yeah... yeah! I got this. I promised we'd fight so no turning back." Even so, I still felt a little nervous because despite my last power up I still lost to him. I'm sure he's gotten better during this time, so will my new abilities be able to beat him?

"Well, I'll show you to the waiting room Midoriya. Uraraka, if you can meet up with the others in the cafeteria they have a hotel host that will be able to get you front row seats." he recommended back to Ochako as we started heading down the hallway.

"I'll be back in a bit, wish me luck." I whispered as I hugged Uraraka

"I believe in 'Deku'." she beamed as we let go.

"Alright, let's do this!" I said, perhaps a little too loud.

On the way there I heard people that looked at me as if they knew me or were talking about me.

"Haha, that kid is one of the contestants? I thought this was meant to be a competition, if all of the others are like this then this'll be a cinch." One tall guy said, who had purple scales for skin.

"Are you stupid?" Another guy who had horns snapped at him, "Don't you remember the UA fight from the first years, he's the one kid who broke his fingers summoning hurricane level winds. He and that son of Endeavour's had that massive-level fight where it froze and shattered and re-froze and re-shattered the stadium over and over!"

"Wait you mean that was the kid?!" We kept walking and it was hard to hear but the guy looked like he saw a ghost after looking at me again.

"Alright here we are." Iida gestured as we walked into a lounge.

"You think of a strategy yet for fighting bakugo, Midoriya?"

"Yeah, I think I've got one" I replied with uncertainty.

"Well, best of luck, we'll all be in the first 2 rows cheering you guys on."

"Thanks, see you in a bit then I guess." I chuckled nervously.

*Door closes*

"Ok. Let's do this."

* * *

Fight Announcers/Spectators POV

"ALLLLRRRRIIIIGGHHHHHTT, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WELCOME TO THE MATCH THAT WILL START OFF THE HEAT OF THIS YEARS BATTLE TOURNAMENT!"

"You sound real excited Takumi, but then again who isn't. this is one of my favorite yearly events as well."  
"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT SHINO"

"haha, you're gonna be like this all night aren't you…"

"DAMN RIGHT I AM! ANYWAYS, LET'S GET THE FIGHTERS OUT HERE!"

*Crowd roars as 'Down with the sickness from Disturbed' plays*

"Alright may we welcome the man coming in from the right, dressed in all black with blonde hair is the young man or more like young disaster, Katsuki Bakugo!"

"Wait a minute, it's just a kid, we got the right dude?"

"MAN ARE YOU DUMB, THIS IS THE FIRST YEAR THAT WON THE BATTLE AT UA HIGH SCHOOLS TOURNAMENT"

"OH, my bad. I never got around to watching it, so I see it was my mistake"

*Song changes to 'I will not bow from Breaking Benjamin'*

"ANYWAYS… AND COMING IN FROM THE LEFT IS THE HURRICANE FORCE HIMSELF, THE MAN WHO SHATTERED A STADIUM IN A COLLISION BLAST WITH THE SON OF ENDEAVOR, CAN WE GET SOME LOVE FOR IZUKU MIDORIYA"

*Crowd screams and whistles*

"Wait, but that's just a plain looking kid, you sure he's the right guy?"

"GOD DAMN IT SHINO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Ok. It's just I wasn't expecting the starting match to be two kids." Shino said in a very disappointed tone.

"Alright, the 2 have entered the stadium, can we have sir Jetstream step up to raise a force field to protect the crowd from collateral damage!"

"FIGHTERS TAKE STANCE! CAN WE GET A COUNTDOWN FROM THE CROWD"

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1"

START!

"AND BAKUGO JUMPS STRAIGHT INTO BATTLE HEAD FIRST! MAKING USE OF HIS EXPLOSIONS FOR SPEED TO CLOSE SOME DISTANCE"

'AP SHOT'

"Unbelievable, right off the bat he launches straight into battle and launches a direct blast into young Midoriya! This does not look go-"

*Smoke clears*

"Wait where did he go?"

"LOOK TO THE SKIES LADIES AND GENTS, THE MADMAN HAS LAUNCHED HIMSELF AIRBORNE!"

"Young bakugo looks annoyed by that move, but wait"

"HE'S AIMING HIS HAND TO THE SKY, JETSTREAM, REINFORCE THAT BARRIER"

"Midoriya just punched downward, what's he going to-"

*BOOOOOOOOM*

"UNBELIEVEABLE, 20 SECONDS IN AND BAKUGO LAUNCHES HIS LARGEST BLAST ALREADY!"

"Is Midoriya ok?, that was a helluva blast."

*smoke starts to clear*

"UNBELIEVABLE, MIDORIYA IS THE ONE STANDING, AND BAKUGO IS ON THE GROUND!"

*Crowd roars*

"But how is that possible?"

"MIDORIYA'S LAST SECOND PUNCH SENT A COMPRESSED AIR STREAM TOWARDS BAKUGO THAT INFLATED THE AIR RATIO CAUSING HIS BLAST TO NOT ONLY CHANGE ITS COURSE OF BLAST BUT TO BACKFIRE THE EXPLOSION DIRECTLY TO BAKUGO HIMSELF!"

"And bakugo does not look happy as he's getting up. He and Midoriya are locking gazes and-"

"AND THE HUMAN ROCKET LAUNCHES HIMSELF YET AGAIN TO MIDORIYA, WHO IS ALREADY COUNTERING BY LAUNCHING SOME SORT OF WIND SCYTHES TOWARDS BAKUGO, SLOWING HIM DOWN!"

"They've begun to clash in hand to hand combat! Midoriya with a high kick, bakugo grabs his leg and Midoriya following with a bicycle kick with his other leg directly into Bakugou's chin"

*Crowd cheering starts to shake the floor*

"THEY'VE GOTTEN SOME SPACE AND NOW IT'S MIDORIYA WHOSE CHARGING HEAD FIRST, AND WOOOOOOAHHH!

HE'S BOUNCING OFF THE FORCEFIELD AT CRAZY SPEEDS, HE DIDN'T DO THIS TYPE OF STUFF AT THE UA TOURNAMENT!"  
"Bakugo seems really frustrated, and he's lifting his hands in front and behind him"

*Flash of light*  
"WOAH, IT'S LIKE A FLASHBANG JUST WENT OFF! MIDORIYA IS NOW THE ONE ON THE FLOOR, AT THE SPEEDS HE WAS GOING, FALLING DOWN LIKE THAT HAD TO HAVE CAUSED SOME DAMAGE!"

"I did not expect the heat we are getting from this battle, it's just one surprise after the other. These kids are monsters."

"OF COURSE THEY ARE SHINO, AND PAY ATTENTION CAUSE MIDORIYA HAS GOTTEN BACK UP AND THE TWO ARE LOCKED GAZES ONCE AGAIN"

"Looks like we are going back to some hand to hand combat as now bakugo jumps in with a big right hook, as it gets countered by Midoriya who grabs hold of him and slams him to the ground!"

"Hey, the kids in the front row are just laughing, what was so funny about that slam?"

"DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE NOW MIDORIYA HAS JUMPED TO THE SKIES YET AGAIN, AND BAKUGO IS AIMING HIS ARM STRAIGHT ONCE MORE"  
"I suggest we all brace for an impending explosion."

"WAY AHEAD OF YOU SHINO, JETSTREAM IS ALREADY ON IT"

*BAAAAANNGGGG*

"WHATS THIS? YOUNG BAKUGO IS PINNED TO THE FLOOR BY AN AIR STREAM, BUT THIS ONE IS WAY BIGGER THAN THE ONES BEFORE! UNBELIEVEABLE, MIDORIYA HAS BROKEN HIS LEFT ARM PINNING DOWN BAKUGO!"

"Not only that, but the air stream seems to be making it hard for bakugo to breathe, and his explosions aren't working."

"GOD DAMN THIS KID IS NUTS, GET THE FIRST AID CREW OUT HERE"

*Air stream fades*

"Hey Takumi, bakugo isn't moving."

*First aid crew rushes in*

"That air stream didn't let bakugo get a chance to breathe and he passed out"

*gets a thumbs up from first aid crew*

"IT'S ALL OK FOLKS, HE JUST PASSED OUT, WE HAVE A HEALER WORKING ON HIM RIGHT NOW. WHICH MEANS, THE WINNER OF THE FIRST BATTLE IS IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

*CROWD GOES NUTS*

"WHAT AN UNBELIEVABLE FIRST MATCH, ALSO SOMEONE GET THAT KID TO A DOCTOR HIS ARMS BROKEN AGAIN"

"I'm glad I misjudged those two, that was an amazing fight I was not expecting to happen"

"WELL DON'T YOU FEEL STUPID. ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTS, THAT MARKS OFF THE BEGINNING OF THE PRELIMS. WE WISH THE BEST OF LUCK TO THOSE WHO WANT TO MAKE IT TO THE TWO 50 MAN BRACKETS. WE HOPE YOU STICK AROUND AND WE WILL BE BACK TO SPECTATE THE BIG 100 MATCHES IN 4 DAYS! GOOD EVENING AND BEST OF LUCK TO ALL THE COMPETITORS"

* * *

Uraraka POV

"HE DID IT!" I screamed in a very high pitched voice whilst jumping and hugging momo.

"Yeah but he went overboard yet again, although I'm questioning if it was even worth it, he could have beaten bakugo with what looked like better speed and strength since I last saw him fight." Todoroki observed, holding his popcorn.

"Yeah but bakugo is an endurance fighter remember Todoroki." Kirishima exclaimed, jumping down a row of seats.

"He sweats more as the battle goes on and gets stronger, Midoriya wanted to get it done quickly because drawing it out would allow bakugo to have more power." I guess he would know since when he fought bakugo he wanted to do the same.

"Yeah I suppose, but to break a limb. I don't know, I don't think it was worth it but hey he won so it's all good on him."

"Well what do you guys say about dinner then?" I asked everyone since we were all standing up.

"I would but a few of us have our matches today." Sato said punching the air.

"I understand, well I guess I'll meet up with deku and head to the cafeteria."

30 minutes had passed and eventually he messaged me back that he just got out of the infirmary and was meeting me at the cafeteria.

"Sorry it took me so long Uraraka." He was smiling like a goofball again and just had a couple patches on him from some small burns

"You're insane, you know that?" I noted before giving him a quick peck.

"Evening you—this a bad time?" aaaaannnd... kaminari and some others just saw that.

"oh uh- hey guys!" Deku stammered, now even more nervous than when he was announced to fight first.

"Um, we can explain!" I defensively stated, trying not to freak out by everyone staring at Deku and I.

"Oh, we've known. It was just a matter of time. Congrats you two!" Kirishima said walking by high fiving deku who had nervously put it his hands up and everyone else just walked to the dining line to get some food and they patted my shoulder as they passed by."

"Well that was easier than I thought" still questioning their reactions though

"You think maybe we over complicate things sometimes?" he asked me.

"Maybe... Soooo, dinner?" I asked him holding my hand out.

"Definitely," he accepted, grabbing my hand and we walked towards the others to grab some food.

* * *

 **Final note: Again sorry this took so long, will try to get some more time to work on this. Feel free to leave a review on what you liked and what you didn't and me and my editor will see if we can work out any problems.**

 **til next time**

 **~Peace**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo, Long time no see, turns out finding time isn't exactly easy to do to work on this story but at least I managed to get this one out. Anyways, the manga is pretty damn good right now and with S2 ending and season 3 being announced, looks like there's a lot of promise in this series down the line and with the anime break now in place until the date for S3 comes around I hope this and other fics help pass the time. So that's all from my blabbering, huge thanks to Ron for editing again and make sure to leave a review of what you thought about it so far.**

* * *

Izuku POV

"Hey Uraraka, after dinner do you want to go back to our spot" I asked before taking a sip of my soda

"Oh, yeah sure deku" she said with a concerned expression

"What're you lovebirds singing over there?" Kaminari snickered putting all eyes on us.

Me and Uraraka took a couple seats further down the table from the others.

"It's nothing" I replied digging into my ham

"Of course not, I didn't think you guys were planning anything major" he said firing shots at us

"I didn't think that YOU would even be capable of thinking after using your quirk in your fight today, normally you just walk into walls for a couple hours before being able to do anything" I said drinking some more soda

"DAMN!" the table roared

"Shall I go get recovery girl" Iida said joining in on the joke without making it too serious

"Cmon dude I was just messing with you two" he said laying his head between his arms on the table

"Haha, I really love ya guys you know?" Kirishima said smiling bigger than All Might.

"I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing." Tokoyami added.

"What's good or bad?" Sato said walking up to us with a few bandages around his hands.

"Oh hey Sato, how'd your match go?" I asked him.

"Well the dude I fought had a quirk that made him all spiky like a sea urchin, it hurt a bit but after a few good blows to the parts that were limited on defense, like his neck, he fell. It still hurt though." He said waving his hands around.

"Well hey, at least you moved further up the list." Jirou said.

"Yeah I guess, so am I late for dinner?" He questioned, sitting down.

"I don't mind staying a bit longer." Kirishima said.

"Yeah, I don't have any plans tonight either." Kaminari also added with his head still down.

"Uh whats with him?" Sato asked.

"He fought with someone who spits fire." Todoroki indifferently replied.

"Yikes dude, that sucks. Better luck next time bro." Sato said trying to cheer up kaminari while the entire table was trying not to burst out laughing.

"Well I have to get going." I said standing up.

"Where to now Midoriya?" Todoroki said in a slow tone.

"Just… somewhere to clear my mind." I said, hoping he'd catch the hint.

"Well then see ya tomorrow." he said waving.

"Alright later guys" I said as I left the cafeteria and went towards the beach to wait for Uraraka

After about 5 minutes she walked out the exit and came over to me.

"Are you feeling okay deku?" She asked me with her once reluctant face turning to one of worry.

"Ye-yeah, it's nothing crazy it's just my mind's been in jumbles lately." I said grabbing her hand that she had reached out to me with.

"I just, feel a little lost right now, is all." I confessed while she snuggled closer into my shoulder.

"Ok, so what's up?" She pried while wrapping my arms around her.

"It's this feeling I've been getting since summer started. It's hard to explain but me fighting with Kacchan made me realize that I'm creating a gap between us now where I'm in the lead of him and he's always hated seeing me get stronger. Our fight at ground Beta, where we won the exercise really stressed him out until our second battle there when it was just the two of us and he won in a last second attack." I said, reaching an uneven breathing pattern.

"I don't know how he'll react around me now that I beat him at something again, especially a fighting tournament." Just thinking of the rage he'd feel when he wakes up is frightening. I can basically see him just blowing the place up the second he regains consciousness.

"I think you're just complicating things between you two by thinking about that." Uraraka said now letting go of my hands.

"Bakugo thinks in a straightforward way that doesn't mix with the way you strategize and plan things. It's like you both have the same goal in mind but you each take a different path than the other and it makes him angry when you get closer to the end and it makes you afraid of him when you take the lead. Maybe you should try seeing things from the perspective of his path and have him look at it through yours if he hasn't already."

"I guess I never really thought about it like that." Looking back, we never did understand each other because we didn't want to throw away what path we had chosen even if it was for the same goal: to be the greatest hero." She started to walk back to me and grabbed my hands again.

"Hey deku, I've got an idea to get your mind off it." She said smiling.

"Where is this going?" I asked, starting to get some idea it was going to end up in bed again.

"Remember how you owe me one wish?" Ok. I know where this is going.

"Ok, so my room or yours?" I whispered. This earned a dramatic sigh from her.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a confused look before realizing what I meant.

"That wasn't where I was going with this." She said with a firm attitude.

"Ok, ok I'm just saying if it was, then where-" she cut me off.

"That's besides the point right now." She said inching closer to me.

"Ok so what is it you wanted?" I asked her.

"I wanna see the city tonight." She proudly stated, smiling.

"Ok, do you wanna take a bus or walk?" I said turning around.

"No." She said grabbing my hand and making me start to float, "I want to see it from the skies, do you think we could do combination flying again?"

"Well I'm already off the ground and it was your wish so there's really no going back at this point." I said picking her up on my shoulders as I took one big leap.

"Wo-oah" she gasped holding onto my head as we became airborne.

"I'm still not very used to this by the way." I said, kicking the air to change our speed and direction of movement.

"Well you better get used to it because this is a useful skill we should get down." She said taking in a breath of iced air.

"What skill; being in between your thighs?"

*BONK*

"Ouch, I was only joking." I complained, rubbing my head as we approached the city overhead, looking down on all the lights and people.

"Yeah well I was serious about it." She said pointing me over to me left towards the center of the city.

"Ok, I get it no more jokes." I exclaimed, kicking more air.

"Don't worry, I know that isn't true... Anyways look down there, it's a candy shop, and I want to get something as payment for that joke earlier." She demanded putting her hands together.

"Do I need to guess?" I said making another joke about her love for chocolate caramel turtles.

"Oh you're so funny. Just get ready for the landing." She retorted with a smidge of annoyance.

"Alright, I'm dropping us in that alley so we don't get in trouble for public quirk usage." I said, punching upwards to push us down slowly.

"and... release!" Uraraka said as she parted her hands and I braced for the landing by kicking some air downwards like before to lower our speed

"Say, I forgot my purse in my room." She said with her tongue out as we walked onto the main street.

"Hey, I granted your wish already." I replied knowing where this was going.

"I'll owe you one then." she whispered in my ear.

"F-fine, let's go." I swear my face was melting again, just from her saying that so close to me.

"Thanks deku." she excitedly exclaimed as she gave me a quick kiss.

We walked inside and I ended up buying two boxes of those chocolate turtles. I just got myself a box of pocky and called it a night.

"So, should we fly back too?" I questioned.

"Are you that much in a hurry to get back in bed with me now." she said with a small giggle.

"Now who's making the jokes." I said, biting a stick of pocky.

"Cheer up, look there's tonnes of stuff to see, take those street performers over there for example." She said pointing to people making floating orbs of water with fish inside them.

"Hey, that's actually pretty cool." I said as I went for another bite of my pocky only to bite thin air.

"What the-" she took my pocky!

"Oh what's that down there!?" She said grabbing my hand dragging me down the street.

"This is going to be a long night." I said as I ran wherever she was pulling me.

* * *

Bakugo POV

*grunting*

"Wha-what happened" jeez the hell happened to me

'AND MIDORIYA HAS TAKEN TO THE SKIES ONCE AGAIN'

"Heh-hahahaha that nerd gave it all he had huh." The moron finally understood.

"Oh, you're awake now."

"HUH! Who are you." Some chick with white hair.

"A thanks would have been nice but I guess with your background I shouldn't have been expecting one."

"Why the hell would I thank you?!" She thinks she's entitled for watching me sleep?

"Normally when you heal people and make sure they're ok they tend to say thanks." This nerve of this chick.

"Well I never asked you to heal me."

"Haha, you're just as stubborn as I'd thought you'd be, bakugo." She said as she stood up walking out the door.

"Wait, do I know you?" I started turning but my neck hurt since the dork knocked my head back with that kick.

"I doubt it but I know a bit about you so I think you'll be fine for now so I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." What the hell is going on. She didn't even have a uniform for the hotel much less the infirmary, what's going on.

"YO NURSE, GET ME A DAMN SODA!" What's with this place, strangers healing and watching over competitors and no damn service.

Guess I'll just watch some damn tv til someone shows up.

"Lame, boring, skip, what the hell is this show…. Huh?" they're streaming the fights here?

Lets see, some moron who can't control how to shoot fireballs, a geezer that can shake the floor they stand on… hey it's that chick in one the stages!

The ref just began it let's see what… WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! HER OPPONENT IS SOME BIG ROCKMAN AND HE'S DOWN. ALL SHE DID WAS SHOOT SOME WATER FROM HER HAND AT HIM.

Who-who the hell is this chick?

* * *

 **Final note, alright well that's if for this chapter, introducing a new OC now and a couple down the line to spice up the fights. Once again, thanks for reading, and I'll see you all next time**

 **~Peace**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, I know its been too long and im sorry, haven't exactly been feeling it when writing and I think forcing chapters is gonna make the story feel like shit (or at least more than it usually is I guess until my editor came in on chap 11) normally some music helps me think and I started listening to something else besides "He who howls and rages" while writing and I think im good for a while. Anyways, no more annoying me, been waiting waaaaay too long for this chapter.**

* * *

 _*The Next Day*_

 **Bakugo POV**

* * *

"I told you nurse, I'm fine damnit." What's with all the staff here, I've already told them that I can move just fine without them.

"I understand sir, but - you really should wait until you've fully recover _-_ -"

"NO. You don't understand! Tell me where I'm still injured and I'll stay as long as you want, but I can move damn fine on my own."

"Fine, let's look under your bandages, and here we ha—what the?"

"Great, now I'll be on my way." I said whilst tearing off the stuff they had wrapped on me and began to stroll down the hallway.

I need to find the four eyes, if I can get a list of the contestants from last night I can find out who the chick is and how she knows me.

While I was lost in my thought, I could hear a doctor running down the same hallway I was walking.

"YOU NEED TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM!" he yelled at me.

"SAYS WHO DIPSHIT, I'M FULLY HEALED!" I retorted in the same loudness as he shouted at me. I lifted my arm and fired a flashbang.

I ran back and saw a room with a window open and instinctively dashed towards it.

"Wait damnit, you shouldn't be pushing yourself like this." He shouted, finally catching up.

"Well if you want to keep me here you better be able to fly." I mockingly replied, jumping out the window and blasting my way back to the main hotel section.

When I arrived in the lobby of the hotel - I noticed that the clock read 12:30.

" _He must be at lunch with the others."_

I got to the cafeteria and saw Kirishima sitting down with buzz out and octo-dude.

"Hey blockhead, where's the four eyed stick at?"

"Yeesh cmon man, we have names." Buzz boy replied in a somewhat depressed tone.

"Was I talking to you sparky?"

"Haha, come on dude. Were the nurses not cute or something? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Kirishima tried making a joke against Bakugou: It did not succeed.

"Do you know where the hell he is or not?!" I roared at them for my wasting time.

"Yeah, they're at the beach right now prepping for their fights later, he's helping Midoriya train his fighting style."

"You could have lead with that." I hissed, heading towards the exit.

"But then you wouldn't have gotten pissed off and acting all weird again."

"The hell does that mean Spark-plug?!"

"See, we're just making sure you're you."

"I don't get it, I'm out of here."

As I was about to leave the revolving door, it suddenly got real bright and I couldn't see well due to the water reflecting light in my eyes.

"Wait, why the hell are there giant floating water orbs above the ocean?! The fuck?"

I started running closer and I heard Deku's piny-ass, annoying voice yell some crap about a state and one of the orbs expanded and exploded.

"Deku, what the hell is going on?!"

"Oh hey Kaa-chan." That damn name rubs me the wrong way every god damn time.

"I was training with iida when Uraraka brought this girl she met over by the ice cream stand, she manipulates water and can do some crazy stuff." He said, motioning to his left.

"Wait, what are you talk-"

"Hey it's the dynamite stick with legs." Said a peppy voice on my right.

"You! You're the chick from yesterday?!" The hell was she doing here?

"Oh, so you bothered to save a couple brain cells for your memory of me." Who the hell does she think she is!?

"Umm, so I take it you two know each other?" Deku observed, catching a towel that Uraraka had thrown at him.

"Yeah, I was the one who healed him after you knocked him out. I control water so I can manipulate people's cells a bit due to the water inside them - it's funny really, all you have to do is give it a little kinetic energy and it simulates mitosis to happen. This causes the body to start to replicate cells and heal. Anyway, after I did that - the first thing this guy does when he wakes up is yell at me, telling me to mind my own business and to leave him alone." She said in a very, very mimicking voice whilst licking her ice cream cone.

"Well why the hell were you stalking me?" I ruptured, letting off a few small explosions on my fingertips.

"I simply looked into you because I saw your fight at the sports festival and wanted to fight you, to see if you were actually tough. But tornado fist over here beat me to the punch; he gave me your room number when I asked him."

"DEKU!" I shouted letting out more explosions - this time they tended to aim more towards a certain someone.

"She said she was an old friend of yours!" He said raising his arms in an attempt to block.

"You know damn well I don't consider people friends."

"Damn, that's pretty sad, you're just a hothead with no friends. And here I thought we'd get along, guess you're not a ladies man."

"If you wanna fight I'll give one to you" I said stepping up to her and she flicked my forehead.

"I control water remember? Tornado fist over here also told me it's your sweat that ignites into those explosions, so like right now... I could shut them off."

"As if." I raised my hand to blow this bitch away, but nothing happened, it just got warm but no boom?! Is she for real?

"If you want to fight you have to make sure you can last more than 5 seconds." She said with a wink.

"Wow, I haven't seen anyone put you down before like that." Deku said, walking closer to gravity chick.

"Shut up, I don't need my explosions to win a fight with her." I said walking closer until my body didn't want to move.

"Wow, you're really ignorant on what you're told huh, how do you guys deal with him daily?"

"We kinda just let him explode all his rage to the wind until he cools off." Uraraka answered with a giggle.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I have to get going. My dad is calling me so it's time for me to leave, I'll be back tomorrow though for my next fight."

"Ok, see you around Meru!" Uraraka said waving.

"That's it. She just walked into a minefield and has 0% chance of surviving." I threatened, heading back to my room.

* * *

 ***Izuku POV***

"Say Uraraka, you don't think we should get involved in this?" I said trying to rationalize what just happened.

"If you want to get blown up and or killed sure, but don't you think it's far more interesting to wait and see what happens?" She said with a pair of sinister eyes that would send Shiguraki running.

"Not really, kacchan doesn't really have many emotions except for hate and rage and that's still cutting it close." I know if we got involved he would probably go on a terror spree. Hurting his pride is a trillion times worse than snapping all of his bones in a fight.

"I guess, but still, I don't think he expected meru to be as powerful as she was. Her quirk is pretty insane, manipulating water around and being able to stop its movement, lift it, or pressurize it into a cannon is one heck of a power." Uraraka said looking somewhat down and probably a little jealous.

"Yeah but, in the same breath - she has the same drawback of your zero gravity, she has to touch the water she wants to manipulate, that's why she carries that water pouch on her side. If anything, in a real fight kacchan would have the advantage if he knew that." Tactically speaking from his side, it'd be a sweep if he used his full power blast on the ring where she's limited to the amount of water she can manipulate.

"Hey, you gonna finish that 'cause it's starting to get all over you" I said pointing to her hand

"Aw my ice cream!" She said trying to slurp it all as fast as possible.

"How did you not notice it melting everywhere?"

*Stutter*

"You ok? If you want I'll buy you anoth-"

"No, b-b-BRAIN FREEZE!" She cried, lowering her head in what I only imagine to be a fit of pain.

"So do you want some help when the puzzle/labyrinth tournament rolls around 'cause it seems to me like complex thinking isn't your strong suit."- And I just said that out loud didn't I?

*Ice cream cone PUNCH*

"That was well deserved but I just want to say that I did not mean to word it like that!" I pleaded, wiping off waffle cone from my face.

"Well then, I'll just accidentally lock my room door tonight early and not wait until after your match." She replied walking away.

"Ok, but are you still gonna leave the balcony door unlocked?!" I asked with concern only to realize I dug myself even deeper.

She ran back and pushed me while putting her foot behind my leg knocking me down. Gunhead taught her good.

After laying in shame for a few seconds a couple surfers walk over to me to ask if I was alright.

"Yeah, I guess I'm the one not capable of complex thinking." Great, so now I have two fights going on later.

After walking back to my room I managed to get all the sand off me and showered off the leftover ice cream. Now I have to think of a way to make up for what I said. Man relationships are hard, I wish I knew about this earlier, why didn't I see it in the future glimpse dreams I had back home.

Maybe she just needs a little time to get over it, I guess I'll go to the gym to warm-up for my next fight later.

* * *

 ***Ochako POV***

"yeah tsu, I don't know, it's like, he says stuff without thinking and doesn't realize it kinda hurts when he says stuff like that even if he didn't mean it." I said slurping my strawberry smoothie.

"Do you really think this is something to be upset over? I mean you realize he openly states how he's never had friends before us, much less a girlfriend and much less the one he was crushing on since he met you." Was it that obvious from the beginning?

"Look what I'm saying is that you both don't exactly have real problems like money disputes, children, unemployment problems etc to fight over like reasonable people, so why are you making mountains out of something as small as a punsult" She said laughing while ribbiting.

"Get it, punsult it's a—"

"Yes I get it tsu, I'm not an airhead."

"Good, then you should be over this little fight you had then right." She chirped, smiling brightly at me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Looking at the bigger picture this is something stupid to fight about huh?"

"Kinda, I've seen my parents fight over worse, it got to the point where they both didn't want to see each other so they work overtime on both their jobs that I had to take over and be the parent of my siblings."

*giggle* "Yeah, I guess you have more experience with relationships than me, my parents always just sheltered me from their problems and never let me help, they even got me my own place so I could just focus on school alone and my future without them."

"Alright, c'mon then*ribbit*." She grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked still drinking my smoothie from my other hand.

"To have some fun before the fight, they have a pier carnival too ya know *ribbit*"

"Is that what the whole construction crew was there for last night?"

"Yeah, it doesn't end until the last day of the labyrinth tournament. It's been awhile since we just hung out. Let's go see if the other girls want to go to have a day to ourselves for once." She said pulling out her phone.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Maybe today isn't so bad. I really should just lay back a bit more, stressing over things on vacation might make me the buzzkill of the group and I don't plan on taking that title away from bakugo.

* * *

 **Final Note**

 **Alright, once again sorry for the delay. Took me a while but I'd like to thank all of those who waited and my editor for fixing up my broken rusty writing that's pretty evident in**


End file.
